Team ZENC: Edge of Today
by tyger0011
Summary: 16 years after Team RWBY's graduation, A group of new trainee hunters arrive at beacon. The cities have expanded and the world has been at peace, but with remains of the White Fang still at large and rumors of new Grimm the world might need Team ZENC sooner than it expected,even if they are a wannabe hero, a B****y witch, a preoccupied scientist, and a huge pop star.
1. The Conqueror

**EDIT: If you wish to skip the 4 trailers do so, but you will be missing some information that will be crucial later**

* * *

 **The Conqueror**

The throne room decorated in blue and gold seemed to glint and glimmer as the torches fire moved. White fang soldiers swarmed around the room, carrying messages or hurrying down other corridors between the marble columns.

Two soldiers in particular stood out as one was wearing an orange mask and the other a maroon one. Their lances crossed over the main entrance, an extremely large golden door; as with most guard posts, it was positively boring.

The maroon one turned to the orange one and spoke "Hey dude."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here."

The orange one never had the chance to answer as the golden door exploded open with a resounding boom sending both of them flying.

Oddly enough there was only one person on the other end, an average height male wearing jeans and a red muscle shirt with leather armor embedded in it. A maroon cape fluttered behind him as he entered. Even stranger the intruder was nonchalantly plugging away at the 3DS in his hands. His face was hidden by the dirty blond hair that covered his tilted down face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU COME HERE FOR?" came the resounding call from the throne, The rather large man in it had stood up making the leathery gray skin on his forearms quite visible.

The intruder simply continued walking with a strained look on his face until one of the white fang guards stood in his path.

"Hey kid you obviously are lost so why don't you-"

The final words never escaped the mans lips as an electric shock coursed through him.

The boy was now holding what appeared to be a taser but it quickly shifted back into the 3DS he had been holding before.

"Damn" the intruder sighed "there goes 20% of my battery"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the lord shouted "GUARDS, TAKE CARE OF THIS INTRUDER!"

White fang soldiers seemed to pour out of the previously jammed passageways creating a living wall between the infiltrator and the lord.

[Theme music starts: **Hero - I Fight Dragons** ]

The boy sighed as he pocketed his DS.

"So you wanna play hard to get eh?" he reached behind his back and put on two gauntlets decorated in gold and maroon, they lacked knuckles, instead ending in a dome shaped cover with a slot on the very front "I guess that makes things more interesting then."

He dashed into the center of the group knocking some into the air while batting away strikes from their weapons. Two spear men entered from opposite sides of the circle clad in full plate armor.

"Not gonna make this a fair fight are we guys?" The intruder remarked a half smirk on his face.

The spear men didn't answer, but instead simultaneously rushed in spears outreached.

A brief flash of green could be seen in the trespasser's eyes before he made an impossible dodge whilst redirecting the spears into the other partner's stomach. He didn't waste any time, punching one in the back of the neck while uppercut kicking the other behind him. The two spear men staggered back in a daze, groggily trying to aim their spears for a second strike. The one towards the left regained his bearings and executed a lazy strike at his opponents chest. The intruder grabbed the end of the spear before snapping it in half with his other gauntlet, he took the half with the spear head and chucked it at the still dazed spear man. he barely had time to look up as the spear slipped through his visor. the other didn't last much longer as the intruder had immediately spun to plant an uppercut into his chin.

The spear men hit the ground one after the other creating two clanks that snapped the rest of the soldiers back to reality. They all charged in at once hoping to subdue the intruder through sheer numbers. A couple were rocketed out of the ring with something that moved faster than a bullet while the ones who got close were uppercut or pounded into submission.

After a few minutes of bright flashing gold and red the entirety of the guards were laid out, groaning on the floor.

"IMPRESSIVE!" the lord boomed, now sitting idly upon his throne "UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!"

As he spoke four guards on either side of him rolled out 2 huge dust cannons.

An audible humming began emitting from the boy's gauntlets as he pointed the gauntlets at the dust cannons, His eyes turning emerald green.

"TO SLOW!" the lord boomed as the guards fired the cannons launching 2 massive dust crystals toward the trespasser.

In a split second the crystals burst into an explosion and something shattered the cannons.

The intruder's eyes reverted back to gray before he lowered his smoking gauntlets.

The lord looked at his destroyed hall and turned back to the trespasser; He reached under his shirt and pulled a golden key attached to a chain out from under it.

"You'll never get this key that lady ember entrusted with me as long as I'm still standing" He announced with an audible shake in his voice before slamming his fist down on a switch on his throne.

The golden throne shifted around him creating a golden cube around the lord.

"You'll never break through my golden aegis" he stated from inside his cube

From outside he heard the intruders voice "that's the thing about gold though" he began as the lord began to feel the cube heat up "it happens to melt really easily" the intruder finished and the lord heard a thunk in the cube above his head. The heat rose to the point of becoming unbearable before the lord noticed the tip of a sword cutting through the cube above him. The lord could only marvel at the red gladius sliced through the remainder of his cube before sending him flying through several walls until he rammed into a large steel vault door.

The intruder's gladius joined together and the heat immediately subsided.

The boy strolled casually through the rubble avoiding getting his cape stuck on any sharp edges. He stopped at the lord's unconscious form and pulled the key off his neck, snapping the chain as he did so.

[End Song]

He put the key into a slot and the steel door swung open without a sound. Inside a perfect red sphere sat glowing on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

The intruder walked up to the pedestal and was about to pocket it when a hand grasped his shoulder.

He spun around to meet the face of his mom, ruby, with a disappointed look on her face, a stream of rose petals falling to the ground behind her.

"What are YOU doing here mister?"

"I was…well you see I kind of, um, took out this white fang establishment" he said forcing a nervous smile.

"I can see that mister, I was wondering what your father would say if he found out you were here."

"50 cookies" the boy muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" ruby said a smile growing on her face.

"100 cookies" the boy shouted "but you gotta let me keep this dust sphere."

"Hmm" ruby thought for a second "deal, but on one condition."

"Anything!" the boy pleaded.

"You have to meet an old friend of mine, it's time you started going to a school."

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Thanks for reading! this is my first shot at writing a fanfic ever so constructive criticism is encouraged.**

 **I didn't think i'd ever get this far, and I have 3 more trailers that I'm am currently working on. This is set about 30 years after Team RWBY graduates beacon so you'll be seeing some old characters return in Team ZENC's adventures.**

 **As always RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty and I thank them both for giving me a world where my imagination can go wild.**


	2. The Witch

**The Witch**

The wind rustled the bare branches of the oak trees in the forest, their hands seemed to grasp at the shadows on the ground. As sunset approached the forest was dead silent, save for the soft padding of the girl walking down the path.

The girls outfit seemed to become the shadows itself, Her black dress shirt and lacy black skirt blending into the slowly darkening forest. Her witches hat sat atop her head, the large silver buckle in the center reflecting the multi colored glow of the dust vials on the side. She was careful not to tread on any of the fallen branches on the path and took care not to hit any low hanging branches with the 6 foot long twisted wood staff she was carrying, her shoulder length hair's curls bounced as she strolled down the otherwise creepy forest.

The girl suddenly halted in the middle of a grove of dead oaks and held out her staff. The top untwisted revealing a rather large dust crystal before she swept the staff to the side uprooting a tree at the end of the grove and tossing it to the side.

A rather large man cloaked in green stood behind where the tree once was, a smirk appearing on his face distorting his black goatee.

"Looks like our cover is blown boys!" He announced to seemingly no one.

As he spoke several men cloaked in rags and leather armor stepped out from behind the oaks at the edge of the grove. Many were carrying crossbows whilst a few had short swords drawn and ready.

"All of you boys for me?" the girl said making an innocent smile "I hope you'll will provide me with enough fun"

[Theme Music: **Hocus Pocus - Marnik** ]

"Oh we'll provide you with plenty of 'fun'" the goatee man said raising a bow "right after we're done robbing you for everything you have"

The man let an arrow fly towards the girl, along with motioning his men to do the same.

The girls innocent smile turned into a creepy one, reminiscent of a certain cat from wonder land, before using her staff to pole vault herself into the air avoiding the initial onslaught of arrows. She spun the staff around midair and caught the crystal into her shoulder, a branch grew where she placed her hands along with a trigger. She fired a couple of rounds to knock the rest of the arrows out of the air before aiming at the goatee man.

The man couldn't dodge in time, but was surprised to find that he still had his head. He felt a sharp pain in his neck however and felt it only to find a dart stuck in it. Annoyed he yanked it out and turned to face the battle only to see the girl gracefully dodging their attacks, occasionally firing a dart into one of his comrades.

"She's toying with us dammit" the man yelled docking a glowing red arrow " It's time to show her what we're made of!"

He released the arrow, but she spun midair and caught it before hurling it towards a large group of grunts. The explosion it caused on contact left a crater with no remnants of the ruffians to be found.

A couple of men on the sidelines pulled a strange circular device from their pockets and pushed a button in the center before tossing them towards the girl. Surprisingly, they didn't explode, instead just sitting there blinking. A distant growling could be heard over the battle however.

The girl aimed and fired off one final shot before shifting the rifle back to staff mode. Seeing this as a sign of weakness, many ruffians rushed in to finish her off.

After a quick skirmish the dust settled with no sign of the girl.

The goatee man looked around skeptically before realizing what she was doing

"THERE'S SIX OF YOU!" he shouted towards the group of grunts that charged.

No sooner did he shout it before one grunt broke into a sadistic grin before pulling a black knife from behind his back. He quickly stabbed each of the others around him before glowing black. The black disappeared a smiling witch holding her staff high, the crystal at the top now humming with power. As she brought down the staff sending an earth ripple towards the captain he was taken to the side by a black blur.

The goatee man looked up at the snarling Grimm holding him, feebly trying to raise an arm to defend himself. as he did, colors began swimming around his vision and shapes grew darker as the poison began to take effect.

"Damn witch must've cut off my-" He never finished as the Grimm's jaws closed around his throat.

"The Grimm lures backfired!" screamed the second in command before turning and running away from the battle

"Not gonna stay and play?" the girl cooed as she jumped over him and landed in his path

"The fun's just beginning" She whispered as screams of men echoed throughout the woods.

[End Song]

* * *

Later that evening...

Blake Belladonna had seen many things like the one that lay before her in her career as a huntress, but none with such a strange victor.

' _It looks like this place has been through hell'_ she thought to herself ' _But the only one left standing is that little girl'_

The little girl in question stopped in the road and spun on a dime aiming her staff directly towards Blake.

"Look miss, I know I'm cute but that doesn't mean stalking is okay"

Blake dropped from the tree she was in, landing gracefully on the ground before holding up her hand up.

"I mean you no harm" she remarked "I was just looking to take out some dangerous highway men that were in the area"

The girl lowered her staff before striking a ridiculous pose and holding out a V.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, I made sure they went away for a **Very** long time"

Blake tilted her head to the side, something wasn't right about this girl, but she quickly shooed away the thought "So, what's a huntress in training like yourself doing in a place like this?"

the girl broke her pose a grabbed the hands of the cat faunus.

"Ooh, I'm so glad you asked, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a place called Beacon"

* * *

 **Dunno if I've mentioned this before, but all the music referred to in the trailers belong to their respective owners and are only being used to portray a bit of my OC's personalities.**

 **On that note, Thanks for reading another trailer, this one has a little less plot in it, but still turned into an awesome fight scene.**

 **Shoot me a PM to try to guess what the two OC's in the first two trailers are based off of.**

 **With that I thank you for your time and ask that you fav. and follow this story as the story is going to begin really soon.**


	3. The Scientist

**The Scientist**

Two black unmarked cars swerved around the corner and pulled into an alley way. They screeched to a halt in front of a rusted door with paint peeling off on the side of the building. The driver quickly jumped out, revealing his mafia like suit and tie along with ruby red glasses, and ran to the passenger door, opening it to let the passenger out.

The man who stepped out was dressed similarly to the grunt, save for his suit had pinstripes and his heart shaped glasses. He rolled a cigar to the left side of his mouth before taking the first step towards the door.

As he approached, one of the cars lurched violently, the mobster took out his cigar and shook off some ash before calling out to his underlings.

"I thought I told you guys to keep those things quiet"

Several of the grunts ran towards the car opening the back revealing a rather large black box.

"Be ready to unlock that in case things go sour" the mobster said before grabbing the handle and pushing in the ancient door.

He was granted a puff of steam to the face as it burst out the door and rolled out the bottom obscuring his glasses.

The mobster quickly pulled off his glasses and wiped the furiously before replacing them on his face to get a better scope of the situation.

The room was filled with all sorts of machinery. Moving gears decorated the walls and hydraulic pumps were placed carelessly around the room, There were 6 tables in the middle of the room, all crammed with as many gadgets and tools as they could hold. towards the back a boy in a lab coat was sitting at a table with green goggles over his face. His mint green hair was spiked up and the mobster caught a glimpse of the green muscle shirt he was wearing.

The inventor was holding a small red dust crystal over a Bunsen burner, occasionally turning it at a specific angle for a few seconds before changing the angle again. He seemed to engrossed in his work to notice that the mafia had arrived.

"Yo kid" the mobster called out "Where's the package?"

The boy in question ignored the call out and, instead, turned the intensity of the heat up

The gangster swaggered across the room, a couple of grunts followed in behind him, before grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"I'm talking to you kid" he said shaking the kids shoulder making him move the crystal off the burner.

The inventor only grimaced before returning the dust to the fire.

"It's almost done" the boy said out of the corner of his mouth "Just give me a second"

 **[Theme Song: Bangarang - SKRILLEX]**

 **"** You've had a second" the mobster said yanking the boy out of his chair and spinning him around to face him "Now how's bout you do me a favor and tell me where the god damn package is!"

The inventor smirked "sure, just hold this for me real quick"

He thrust the dust crystal into the mobsters shirt causing the gangster to grab his chest in pain. the tinkerer backed up quickly before plugging his fingers into his ears.

"YO, what's the big idea with...oh" the mobster sputtered out as the crystal began to glow. The crystal promptly exploded sending the gangster flying back into, and through, one of the walls.

From the smoking remains of the wall the gangster rose, his suit on fire in many places and his glasses lenses shattered.

"I can't believe you survived that" the boy said before snatching up two bracelets and some pizza sized gears off a table "it would've been perfect if you hadn't shook me though"

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life kid" the mobster said pulling a Tommy gun out from his smoldering suit "Nobody ruins Thomas valentine's suit a gets away with it!"

With that the gangster opened fire on the inventor, the heart shaped bullets shattering many glass vials and wrecking many machines. The inventor used the gears to block most of the ones aimed at him, dodging the others. He sprinted towards a satchel on one of the tables, grabbed it, and threw the strap over his shoulders, spinning around and facing the gangster a grin on his face.

The side of the satchel lit up showing a bunch of hexagonal panels, the scientist quickly pressed some panels and a black ball popped out of the side into his hand.

He tossed it towards the mobster

"catch" he said as he ducked behind a desk

The ball rolled through the rubble a small red light blinking on top, and stopped at the gangsters foot.

"What the-" the grenade went off encasing the man in ice, with sparks running across it.

"We gotta get the boss out!" the grunts yelled running towards the gangster on ice.

* * *

Sounds of the scuffle came out the door gracing the ears of the grunts outside. A shout came from inside and all went quiet.

The guard at the door turned and looked towards the inside "Hey are you guys-"

His face made an appointment with the backside of a grunt flying out of the door.

The other grunts outside scrambled, the ones by the van doors called out to each other

"Do ya think it's time for Plan B?"

"Dude, if the boss is still in there will get fired"

Another grunt flew into one of the trucks with a loud clang, the scientist stood in the doorway holding another by his collar before tossing him across the street.

"Never mind IT'S TIME FOR PLAN B!" he screamed undoing the latch on the cage.

The grunts scattered as two Ursa burst out of the door, their eyes narrowed as they spotted the inventor walking out of the doorway.

The larger of the two ursi lumbered towards the scientist growling menacingly

The scientist flicked his wrists, sending the gears flying into the Ursa's shoulders before sprinting towards it. At the last second he jumped and used the Ursa's head as a springboard before yanking the metal strings attached to the gears over his head. The momentum of the tinkerer's landing took the Ursa into the air, before being slammed down in front of the boy. the gears dislodged and were reeled back in towards the scientists hands. he grabbed the center, and the outside of the gears started to spin like a buzz saw. With on quick swipe the Ursa's head departed from its body and rolled towards the smaller bear.

The Grimm was not fazed by the fall of its comrade, instead choosing to take the opportunity to let out an ear piercing roar. The scientist covered his ears as the Ursa charged, but it's roar was cut short when a thin blade pierced through the middle of its chest. The Ursa glanced down before fading away around the blade revealing a woman wearing a white mini dress behind it.

 **[End Song]**

The woman aimed her rapier towards the scientist's chest waiting for him to attack her. When he didn't, she finally spoke up.

"What did these men want from you?"

The boy laughed moving his goggles to the top of his forehead revealing his bronze eyes "they wanted alot of things" he remarked "but the thing they wanted most is probably the reason why you're here too"

The woman lowered her rapier, still on guard "and that would be?"

"here, I'll show you" the boy called out turning and walking back into his workshop.

the woman in white followed him, eyeing the man frozen inside one of the walls and all of the scorch marks on the ground.

"here it is" the boy said pulling a safe off of one of the back tables "gimme a sec to get it open aaaaaand there" he said swinging the safe door open.

The room dropped a couple of degrees and frost formed around the opening of the safe. Inside, on a frozen cushion sat an orb that was pure white.

"How did you get this?" the woman marveled.

"That's my little secret" the boy said before turning around and catching the freezing glare of the ice queen "okay, okay, it cost me ALOT of lien so I'd really appreciate if you didn't try to take it"

The woman kept the glare up "under normal circumstances, you would be immediately put under arrest for possession of this" the boy noticeably cringed "BUT, if you can mange to pass a test, I know of a way you could keep it"

* * *

 **And with that, the third trailer is finished, be sure to leave a review telling me what I could improve on and tell me what you think of these.**

 **This was one of my favorite ones to write, because I love this guys weapons. Shoot me a PM and try to guess what he's based on.**

 **One more trailer and then we're going to be moving on to initiation!**


	4. The Idol

**The Idol**

The Stadium was packed with people, thousands of glow sticks waved through the air, all of their owners completely transfixed with the stage. Spotlights darted around the stadium before focusing on center stage. A stunning 17 year old girl stood in her lavender cocktail dress, the silver beads on the skirt and her microphone hair clip reflecting the spotlight. Music started playing and she took a deep breath.

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, HERE'S CHARLOTTE AMETHYST"

Her band started playing and she opened her mouth to say the first lyrics.

* * *

The Concert was nearing its end, though the fans were as jubilant as ever. The security guards didn't notice as two figures slipped through the crowd towards the androids guarding the stage. The two figures glanced at each other, then simultaneously pulled out flash drives and placed them into the androids ports. The Androids sparked for a moment, before a black queen chess piece appeared on their visors. The two figures ran to the Atlestian Paladins on either side of the stage, jumped up on them, and threw their pilots out before jumping in themselves.

The 30 or so androids suddenly turned towards the girl on stage.

 **[Theme Song: It Went - s3rl]**

A confused look crossed the idols face _'the androids are only supposed to keep overzealous fans away from me'_ She thought to herself

The androids deployed their Gatling guns and aimed them at the pop star.

"Intruder zzz st-state your naaaaaaaammmeee" the drone died off and the human bodyguards rushed to stop them.

After a moment of silence the robots opened fire and the paladins began to move. The idol gracefully dodged the bullets before pulling her own mini Gatling gun off her back.

She returned fire, the bullets exploding into multiple colors as the dust exploded and the crowd cheered even harder, this was obviously the finale right?

Two or three androids crumpled to the ground as the bullets destroyed their power source. The gun clicked and the hail of colorful bullets ceased.

The idol muttered a silent curse as she put away the weapon. The paladins zeroed in on her, assuming her to be an easy target now that her ammunition was spent.

All of a sudden a bright flash appeared from the back of one of the paladins and it came crashing down into the floor face first. A Drop dead gorgeous woman was smiling on the back, her hair burning with the same ferocity as the shells she was firing at the other paladin.

The idol took her microphone out and pressed a button on the side. The handle shot down to the floor, while the head expanded until it was wrecking ball sized. A faint glow came from inside the mesh ball as she spun it around before knocking an android sky high.

the woman was backing up firing shells to keep the paladins at bay before coming back to back with the idol.

"Hi there cutie" she said with a wink "Something tells me this isn't supposed to be part of the show"

"Umm, no" the idol replied knocking one of the approaching androids to the side "it isn't"

"well then" the blonde one replied "How about I handle the big ones while you take on the small fry?"

"Fine by me" the pop star replied hopping up into the air before delivering a slam, crushing one of the androids.

* * *

The crowd continued to go wild, the music filled the air with excitement and this final show was enough to get anyone's blood pumping, especially when they saw the woman that had appeared next to their idol.

"dude" one wearing a dark hoodie with yellow stripes said " what if she's trying to get that girl into show biz"

His friend in a turquoise hoodie smirked before replying "I know what else she can get into"

"god dammit tuck-"

"Bow chicka bow wow"

their conversation was interrupted when the blonde in question chucked a paladin arm in their direction.

* * *

5 androids were now surrounding the pop star, each firing off its' seemingly endless amount of bullets at her. What wasn't deflected by her club was taken by her aura, something that was getting drastically low.

Just when the entire crowd thought she was finished the microphone emitted an intense beam of light at her before fading, revealing all her previous injuries had disappeared. She spun her club once in the air before slamming it down, sending a sound wave that quickly dismantled 2 of the robots before performing a side swipe that removed the heads of the last 2 androids.

Now that all of the androids were wrecked she turned her attention towards the blonde woman. One of the paladins was missing an arm, but continuing to fight while the other one had the blond woman on its driver compartment. She was repeatedly punching the box until a puff of smoke came out and the hatch opened. She dragged the pilot out before punching him across the face and throwing him to the side.

"Care to help" the Brawler asked gesturing towards the disabled mech.

"My pleasure" the girl in purple said delivering a sound enhanced blow to the paldins leg, shattering its knee joint.

The hatch popped open suddenly and the pilot scrambled out and took off towards backstage before catching one of The brawlers projectiles in the back.

"Nailed it" the blonde said throwing on a pair of sunglasses and waving to the crowd.

The entire stadium shook with the cheers of the thousands of fans that were more than happy with the final 'performance' of the night.

 **[End Song]**

* * *

Later...

Backstage the police had the two white fang members trussed up. and being prepared for questioning.

The yellow haired wowan was chatting and... flirting with one of the officers?

The officer in question turned away from the woman and turned towards the pop star, she noticed that underneath his hat, his shocking blue hair was spiked to look cool.

"Hey there miss, did you have anything to do with the attack tonight" he said flashing her his perfect smile and his shiny badge.

The yellow haired woman slugged him in the shoulder from behind and smiled "stop trying to impress her with your detective status Neptune" she joked

"I was not, um, sorry" he muttered.

"sorry bout that" the woman said turning back towards the idol "He can be a bit too cool at times"

"It's fine miss..." the girl trailed off

"Yang" the blond brawler said "My name's Yang, I get the feeling we'll be seeing each other alot after this"

* * *

 **And with that I am done with the trailers. I honestly didn't have any idea what I was going to do with this character when I first started this but I think I was able to convey a bit of her personality.**

 **The first chapter shouldn't take any more than a week so look forward to Team ZENC's initiation and general mishaps.**

 **As always Thank you for reading and please favorite and follow if you liked this.**


	5. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon!

**Here we go guys, I have a lot in store for this series and am coming up with more every day.**

 **Just so you know, Italics is what a certain character is thinking. They'll also be framed in 'these' so you can better distinguish them**

 **without further ado, Here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon!**

" I need to see an ID son" the guard stationed in front of the bull head asked the boy standing in front of him

The kid smirked, as if anyone would fail to recognize him in his signature red muscle shirt and maroon cape, the leather padding on his chest should have given it away at least.

"How's this for ID?" the boy said, putting his hands on his hips and gazing towards some unknown point in the distance.

"Look kid, if you don't hurry up I'm gonna have to boot you out" the guard sighed, another hotshot kid to deal with for him.

As if on cue a couple of angry mutterings could be heard from the other students in line.

"fine fine" the boy said brushing his dirty blond bangs to the side revealing his gray eyes "My names Zandar, Zandar Spark"

"And?" the guard asked gesturing to the boys scroll

"Oh yeah, here" Zandar said, his transcripts appearing on the scroll's screen.

"alright kid, those look legit" the guard said "just pull those out FIRST next time"

"Whatever you say dude" The boy said before walking past the guard into the bullhead.

The hatch closed immediately closed after he boarded and the engines fired up.

"sorry folks, you'll have to wait for the next flight" the guard said over the cries of outrage from many of the already late commuters.

* * *

As soon as the hatch closed Zandar let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that those transcripts went through" he muttered

"And why would that be?" a voice said behind him.

He spun around coming face to face with... a rather cute girl. Her brown eyes danced with amusement a small smirk was on her face. She was wearing a black button up long sleeved dress shirt with a black lacy skirt. Her witches hat's silver buckle gleaming as she eyed her would be prey.

"I was just worried that My Aunt hadn't gotten in the paper work on time" he sputtered out, mental images of the brawler in question getting sidetracked by every night club in vale dancing through his head.

"A likely story" the girl said her brown curls bouncing, she placed a finger n her chin and tilted her head as if she was thinking about it before snapping back and startling the future huntsman "I choose to believe you buuuuut..."

"But what?" Zandar asked, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"But, you have to promise to buy me some chocolate cake when we get to beacon" she finished, wearing a massive grin.

"uhhhh deal?" the conqueror said, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"GREAT!, oh and, uh, I hope we're on the same team!" the witch said before spinning on her heels and beginning to walk towards another section of the airship.

"WAIT!" the boy called out

"yes?" the witch turned around, a flash of annoyance darkening her face before returning to her cheerful smile.

"What's your name?" the boy asked "y'know, since We'll have to meet later for the cake"

"Elisa Pitch, and don't forget it!" she said cheerfully before spinning around, a look of disgust now clouding her features ' _What a chump'_ she thought before looking for another victim to dredge some lien from.

The "chump" in question was standing there with a stupid grin on his face ' _Man, 10 seconds into this flight and I already have a date'_ He thought as images of him and the cute brown haired girl sitting at a cafe together played through his mind.

"Dude, I hope you know that you just got duped" a voice from the floor said. Okay, so it wasn't the floor, but the boy who spoke was sitting down almost directly beside him completely immersed in soldering something.

"What do you mean?" Zandar asked taking note of the speaker on the ground.

"I mean she just stole your wallet" the boy said standing up, the work he was doing apparently completed. He pushed his goggles back on top of his spiky mint green hair and readjusted his lab coat. "She's been duping every guy who looked like they were carrying a decent amount of lien since the doors opened up"

Zandar panicked, patting his jean pockets to find that his wallet had been, indeed, stolen. "Dude, that's got my allowance for the next 6 months in it! My dads gonna kill me!" he said reaching down to grab the gauntlets strapped to his thighs.

He was stopped by the green haired boy "Dude, chill" he spoke moving a Zandars hand away from his weapon "she said she was going to beacon didn't she?"

"yeah.." Zandar said slowly gaining back his cool

"and you even got her name right?" the scientist queried again.

"yeah" Zandar repeated his muscles relaxing.

"then all you have to do is talk to the headmaster when we get there, I'm sure that she can figure this all out" the boy said, releasing Zandars' arm.

"I guess you're right" Zandar said, a little disappointed that his first "date" was non-existent.

"Cool, by the way" the boy said pointing at Zandars' gauntlets "could you let me see those for a second"

"um sure" the conqueror replied unstrapping them and handing them to the scientist "might I ask why you want to see them?"

the scientist grabbed the weapons and returned to his previous position on the floor with his goggles over his eyes again, only this time he was holding a blow torch.

"Gimme one second" was the boys only reply as he heated up some parts of the gauntlets while replacing some of the screws in the frame with some of his own that he pulled out of his lab coats pocket. He finished by fitting the frame back on the gauntlets before bolting upright again and handing the weapons back to Zandar.

"um, thanks..." Zandar said questioningly

"Nick Alumin" the scientist spoke "But everyone just calls me Nick" he hastily added on.

"what exactly did you do?" Zandar asked examining his weapons.

"Oh, I made your rail gun 25% more efficient" he said, clearly excited that someone had taken, albeit worrisome, interest in what he had done "and I made your frame adjustable in case you need any repairs done to it in the future"

"Uh, Thanks Nick" he said as the scientist wandered off to another section of the ship. "wait, How did he know my gauntlets used rail guns?"

Before he could pursue him, a hologram booted up in the main corridor of the ship, A tan skinned man with orange hair and white eyes appeared with his hands n his hips.

' _Wonder who that is'_ Zandar thought to himself.

"Hello, my name is Fox Alistair and I'd like to formally welcome you all to Beacon" the man spoke.

' _Well that was convenient'_ he thought again ' _Maybe I should wish for my wallet back too'_

"You all were stupid enough-"

"FOX!" a voice interjected from off screen.

"I mean privileged to be able to attend beacon" Fox said a smile appearing on his face "As future huntsmen and huntresses we fully expect you to try your hardest and shoot for the skies!" he said the hologram fading out.

"well that was a thing" Zandar muttered to himself before walking over to the windows on the side of the airship. New Vale was spread out before him, new construction dotting every few blocks and a rather large square about 4 by 4 blocks wide.

"So that's where Atherion's building their new headquarters" he marveled, trying to calculate the cost of owning a building as big as the one they advertised they were going to have. The rest of Vale grew smaller as the airship gained more air before coming level with the academy on top of the plateau.

Zandar cracked a wide grin, despite being duped out of his money he was feeling great about attending the prestigious academy. He pushed past a couple of people, trying to make his way back to the hatch that had let him in.

"hey watch it" a boy that Zandar ran into said. Zandar only managed to see the boys green hood before muttering sorry and continuing to try to push his way to the front of the crowd.

"whats the hold up?" he asked along with many other angry voices.

"we're sorry, but you must wait until miss Amethyst has reached the auditorium" a voice said from the front of the crowd.

one of the taller guys was shoved aside and Zandar got a view of the lines of bodyguards preventing their escape. Through the bodies he could just make out a stunning girl with purple hair picking up a pamphlet before being escorted toward the center of the academy.

the body guards finally parted after what felt like an eternity and the future hunters flowed like a river out of the airship. caught up in the flow, Zandar could barely keep his footing as his future classmates stampeded towards the school.

Zandar shook his head snapping himself out of a daze before taking in his surroundings. The tables set out for them were void of any pamphlets and a groan from his left signaled someone else had noticed too.

He spun around to see a Beautiful blond girl in a white tied off T-shirt, with cutoff jean shorts and a cowboy hat on.

"Now how am I going to find the opening ceremony?"She asked with a slight southern accent.

"We could follow the footprints" Zandar suggested seeing his opportunity to be the knight in shining armor.

"Oh, Thanks!" the girl said before taking off in the direction suggested.

Zandar's face morphed into an exasperated look ' _Annnnnd there she goes, so much for the advice dad'_ he thought before regaining his composure and following the path to the opening ceremony.

* * *

The soon to be first years were all impatiently waiting in the schools auditorium. The only piece of the room that wasn't absolutely jam packed was around a certain purple haired pop star, her crowd of body guards shooing off anyone who got too close. The students clamoring ceased as the screech of a microphone played. Their attention was turned towards the stage where hat looked like a fashion designer stood.

"In the words of my headmaster, I'll try to keep this brief" The lady spoke, her expression unreadable behind her aviator sunglasses "Just because you are here does NOT mean you are a Hunter yet, keep that in mind before some of you get yourselves killed."

Some nervous chatter rose up before being silenced again by the woman.

"Tomorrow you will be taken to Mount Glen for your initiation, rest up tonight because your going to need all of your energy for tomorrow" and with that the woman walked off the stage in a method that screamed suave and the man from the airships hologram walked up to the microphone.

"Alright students, you heard her, your professors will escort you to your sleeping quarters for tonight" Fox said before shutting off the display behind him.

A couple of teachers stood by the now opened double door on the side of the auditorium.

Zandar gulped in anticipation of who he'd have to speak to next. A muscular guy next to him attempted to make small talk with him.

"well that was a thing" he said before turning and seeing the state of worry Zandar was in "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yep fine, totally fine" he said as he began the dreaded walk towards the exit. ' _Please don't notice me,_ _Please don't notice me,_ _Please don't notice me, Please don't-'_

His thoughts were cut off by a realization by one of the teachers.

"Is that my favorite little trouble maker?" the teachers voice called out.

The sea of students parted to reveal A golden haired woman with an excited grin on her face.

Zandar could only stand there in embarrassment before he was caught in a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you since you were 12!" the buxom teacher exclaimed.

"Can't. Breath." the conqueror managed to sputter out.

"Oops, sorry about that" the brawler said releasing him "It's just that i'm so excited to see you've grown into such a cute young man!" she said, whether it was to intentionally embarrass him or a legitimate compliment left many students blushing in spite of themselves.

"It's good to see you too miss Xiao Long" He said readjusting his shirt and trying to cover up the obvious blush in his cheeks.

"Pssh, don't call me that, I will always be your super awesome aunt Yang!" She exclaimed before bending in to whisper in his ear "so, you got a girlfriend yet?"

Zandar's blush spread even further as he tried to stammer out a reply. Yang only laughed before, to the jealousy of most of the male students, escorting him personally inside.

* * *

"Make sure to check your covers before you go to sleep for any girls" Yang called out before closing the doors to allow the students to get some sleep. Zandar didn't feel like joining the other guys in a weird muscle flexing mating call he saw, instead opting to get something from the vending machine.

"Oh crap my wallet" He cried as the memory of it being swiped returned. ' _How am I ever going to report this to dad'_ he thought before noticing an all too familiar hat from across the room.

"Hey You!" he said marching over to the witch who had taken his precious coin. "Give me back my wallet" he said, his voice turning into a low growl.

"Did you check your pockets?" She asked in an innocent tone, playing with her hair.

"Of course I.." he spoke feeling the squarish bulge in his pocket "Did" he said, his voice returning to it's original tone.

"Could you let a girl have some beauty sleep?" Elisa asked rolling over onto her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Fine" stated Zandar as he turned and stormed away towards his own sleeping mat ' _There's no way that was there earlier'_ he thought to himself ' _As long as I'm not on a team with her I guess I don't have to worry about it'_

He laid down on his sleeping mat, taking in one last look at the room ' _I hope I'm with Nick'_ He said rolling over ' _he seemed like a pretty cool dude'_

* * *

The witch opened her eyes back up before pulling out three thousand lien notes. "man that guy was loaded" she muttered to herself "shame I couldn't get more off of him"

A body guard walked over and leaned over the witch "Could you keep it down? Miss Amethyst is trying to sleep"

' _Ah well, there's always tomorrow'_ she thought before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

The idol was feeling excluded, she had come to this school to make friends not to be carted around like a show horse. Hell, she'd even worn her best dress. The diamond studs on the short skirt should have had boys all over her and her personality should've been good enough to make friend with the girls too.

"hey guys, do you think I could go and take a restroom break?" she asked to the ring of bodyguards around her.

She was answered with a echoed "Of course Miss Amethyst" before they parted to let her through.

She hurried into the bathroom, and pulled out a lavender turtle neck and fake glasses. She quickly changed into them and walked out keeping her head down and hoping that her entourage would fail to notice.

It seemed to work on all except one, one of the younger ones with every possibility on his mind, he began to walk over towards the girl with suspiciously purple hair.

Charlotte panicked and began looking around for anything that could help her. Her eyes eventually settled on one of the boys who was lying on his sleeping mat and gazing at the ceiling ' _It's now or never'_ she thought as she began to hurriedly walk towards him ' _Just say Hi, that's it, just hi that's all you have to-'_ her thoughts were cut off as she tripped over the boy she intended to have conversation with. a muffled oof could be heard beneath her *cough* assets *cough*.

A huge blush came to her cheeks before she shot up and began apologizing profusely. To her luck, the bodyguard lost interest as soon as she tripped playing it off as his imagination that she was similar to his charge.

The conquerors shock wore off as he became aware of what had taken him away from his relaxing. Blood rushed to his face before he tried to even formulate what to say next.

"It's fine!" he interjected into the nerdy girl's apologies

"really?" she asked hesitantly back "But I did trip onto you"

"trust me, it's not the craziest thing to happen to me today" he replied with a slight grimace, recalling Yang's embarrassing words. "I think you should at least tell me your name first though"

"My names Char-" she interrupted herself ' _Crap, got to think of a fake name quick_ ' she thought "It's Charlie Amy" she manged to say.

"Oh cool, my names Zandar" he said holding out his right hand "whaddya say you and me become friends Charlie?"

"really?" she said, failing to mask her excitement before trying to recover and grabbing his hand "I mean sure home dog"

"yeah" he said as he shook her hand before releasing it "But promise to not to call me that"

"Sure" she said positively beaming.

"So I guess I'll see you at initiation tomorrow" he asked her light halfheartedly.

"I hope so" she said before glancing over at her bodyguards who were starting to get nervous. "I gotta go though, It was nice meeting you Zandar" she said before rushing off to the bathroom. ' _SCORE 1 FOR ME'_ she mentally screamed while removing her disguise ' _I hope I'm with him tomorrow'_

* * *

' _I hope I'm with her tomorrow_ ' Zandar thought, adding the cute nerdy girl to his list of prospect partners. He didn't notice the idols glances in his direction as he closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

 **Yay Foreshadowing! Sorry this took a bit longer than expected, I will post a new chapter every week, give or take a few days. I'm currently working on a lot of college applications so I'm sure you'll understand.**

 **Sorry to disappoint those expecting the return of ozpin and goodwitch but the teaching staff of beacon has been totally taken over by some of the previous students. I like to think of the Coco and fox duo as the opposite of glynda and ozpin in terms of fox being the one who lets them have a little fun instead.**

 **On the subject of New Vale, I decided that Vale would have probably expanded after the time elapsed before the story and Atherion is going to be the next big dust company.**

 **Initiation will be in the next chapter and will be taking place on a mountain glen (Which is an actual mountain) because of the cities expansion into the emerald forest. Think of beacon as near the edge of vale, yet completely surrounded by the city now.**

 **Don't forget to Fave and Follow if you enjoyed and be sure to leave a review for me.**


	6. Chapter 2: Initiation

**So Authors notes time.**

 **We're over 300 views and I could not be more excited. Thank you all for spending the time to read this. on that note, here's another chapter, hot off the presses**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Initiation**

"Ugh... Five more minutes" the sleepy conqueror said rolling over.

"I'm afraid you don't have that luxury kid" a man said shaking zandar while pulling away the covers, bringing the full wrath of the morning sun on the conquerors face "You were supposed to be awake an hour ago."

"Aah!" zandar yelled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His covers were strewn in a mess around him, but there was no sign of anyone else in the room. His attention quickly turned towards the person who woke him, the man known as fox was standing over him.

"You might want to hurry" he said laughing slightly "Initiation is due to start in 5 minutes." the man stepped back enjoying the shocked expression on the boy's face before turning and beginning to head out of the room. "If you want, I know of a way to get there in time" he said pausing at the doorway.

"Anything!" an exasperated Zandar said, struggling to get his red muscle shirt on.

"Just remember I'm not responsible for any injuries" Fox said chuckling.

"What do you mean injuries?" he said before noticing the locker keys the older disciplinarian was swinging "Oh come on-

* * *

The bullet train sped through the multiple districts of vale, bright colors becoming a blur of motion in the vehicles seemingly pointless windows. It gave the impression of being hurtled into a new world, a sensation many of the Hunters in training aboard it were feeling.

"So who's team do you think you'll be on?" a voice said, startling the witch girl who was admiring the view. "I wouldn't mind being paired with someone as cute as you" the guy said, obviously attempting to flirt.

Elisa spun around to face her would-be suitor. The boy was scraggly built with longer spiky hair underneath an gray hoodie. He looked very nervous for someone who had executed a pickup line so well.

"I don't think that's how it works" she said smiling politely ' _God, what a creep'_ she thought "maybe if you're lucky we'll be paired up"

"I'll make sure I won't need luck" he spoke smiling confidently "I always get my mark"

 _'Suuure you do'_ Elisa thought with a nervous smile "yeah..." she said trailing off awkwardly.

the boy was unfazed by the tension that was starting to build between them He looked momentarily surprised before speaking again "I almost forgot, My names Ash, But you can call me honey bun"

' _alright that's it'_ she thought rearing back to hit him, she was caught off guard as an announcement came over the now motionless train "All beacon students please disembark immediately" A computerized voice called out. Elisa took a second before calming down and walking towards the door, whatever she did she would not be paired up with that idiot.

The Natural Impressiveness of mountain glen was an accurate foreshadowing to the difficulty of the initiation they would soon be facing. It appeared larger than most skyscrapers even from the distance the students were at. A massive podium was set outside the train station with multiple square tiles scattered around it. The fashionista headmistress stood at the microphone impatiently tapping her foot as the students slowly started filing in. They each stood on a separate square, eyeing their future principal with unbridled excitement, coupled with nervousness.

As the last of the students began filtering in a look of irritation crossed her face, she was wondering where her orange haired companion could be at the moment. blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face she turned towards her expecting audience.

"I believe there have been many rumors floating around about teams" she spoke, taking in the intrigued expressions on the students faces "let me dismiss those right now, you will be assigned a team today". Some of the more shy hunters to be looked around nervously including The idol towards the back. "Furthermore" Coco continued "you will be paired with the first person you make eye contact with" shocked gasps rippled throughout the crowd at the news.

"Students calm down It's only-" she was interrupted as her scroll started playing a popular pop song. She groaned angrily before pulling it out and seeing the image of her teammate. "Where the hell are you?!" She yelled "you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" her expression suddenly changed from anger to surprise before a slight smirk came across her face "I see, guess I'm going to have to start things a little earlier than planned" she said before hanging up and returning her attention to her distraught audience. " A little change of plans for all of you" she said, her smirk turning into a full on grin "Initiation starts now, bring back one of the relics at the top of the mountain or die trying" . She pulled a lever that was directly next to her causing the squares beneath the students to drop out from beneath of them. "Good luck, you'll need it" were her final words as the last screams of the students died down.

* * *

The falling part had been a variable he had not prepared for, dealing with grimm and searching for something had been expected but he could truly say that the headmistress had caught him off guard. Nick smirked as he took out his gears known as Shockarang ' _i'll be sure to not let it happen again'_ He thought before the tunnel he was in rounded out, spinning him in circles. He dug the saw blades into the tunnel walls slowing his passage considerably. Lucky he did it too because he skidded to a stop 3 feet from the tunnels end, which opened up into a abyss with a few stray rock spires jutting out.

"I guess this is where the fun starts" he said to himself, noticing the red eyes that glowed on the ceiling.

* * *

"Alright kid, are you strapped in?" Fox asked, seemingly speaking to a random locker. It might've looked less crazy if the locker didn't answer back "Yeah, I think so, are you sure this is the only way to get there in time?" it asked back.

"Positive, now hold on while I enter the coordinates." Fox said pulling out his scroll "there's a couple of things you should know too" he said nonchalantly.

"Like what?" the voice said, considerably more worried. "Well first, Whoever you first make eye contact will be your partner" fox replied entering the final digits "And your trying to get a relic at the top of the mountain".

"That's it?" The voice said sounding relieved "I was afraid you were gonna say this would hurt"

"Oh believe me kid, it will" Fox chuckled "But if It's any consolation, I think you'll be fine. good luck anyways though"

"Wait you're not serious are yooouuuu..." his voice trailed off as the rocket locker launched into the air towards the mountain.

* * *

The sudden drop had been unexpected, But that wasn't the worst part of this initiation. No, the worst part was the mean girl she had been paired with. She had thought anyone would be delighted to be partnered with the hit pop star Charlotte Amethyst but No, She had to have gotten paired with the little b-. Her thoughts were cut off when a Lurker swept near her head, the Bat-like grimm attempting to remove her head. She flipped the business end of her club, Amphorous Mend, around bringing it squarely into the face of the grimm. A resounding boom could be heard at it released a sound blast, dissipating the grimm immediately.

Unfortunately, even more screeches could be heard in passageways surrounding the dome shaped cavern they were in. Her pride was cut short by a chastising from her new partner.

"You idiot" The witch called out dispatching her own bat using a chunk of rock "They become more aggressive when exposed to loud noises" She shouted across the expanse.

"Sorry!" was Charlotte's response as she deactivated the sound blaster on her weapon.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" the witch yelled at her, stomping over towards the idol "If you're going to be my teammate you're going to need to pay more...attention." her voice died down as she noticed the swarm of black that was headed their way thanks to her outburst. She grabbed the idols hand before sprinting down a random corridor "Come on, we don't have time for this" She said dragging the pop star behind her.

* * *

The Scientist stood in the middle of a disappearing sea of black. The grimm lay in tatters, and their black blood stained his white lab coat. The dark quickly evaporated however, leaving the boy's garments spotless.

"How nice of them to clean up" he said before beginning to trek down one of the passageways on the side of the cavern.

After what seemed like hours of trekking towards the direction he thought the mountain was in, he could smell fresh air seeping down the tunnel. His excitement was short lived as something came hurtling down the passageway, causing a minor cave-in blocking the way forward before crashing into the wall of rock.

"What in the world?" was the scientists only response as a groan of pain emitted from the flying object. Nick walked over to inspect the thing that had destroyed his freedom, before stopping as the door flew off.

"Man, It was really cramped in there" an all too familiar voice said. "I wonder where the heck I landed" it said before revealing itself to belong to be a caped conqueror.

"Zandar, is that you?" the scientist said in shock as the smoke around the object began to clear "What a way to make an entrance dude!" he said to the grinning conqueror standing atop his trusty rocket propelled locker.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you show up to initiation" he said confidently before jumping down "So I guess that makes us partners huh?" he asked, extending his hand out to the green haired boy.

Nick looked at the hand for a second before breaking out into a laughing fit before managing to choke out some words"I think I could get along well with a guy who shows up to initiation like that" he said whilst grabbing Zandar's hand, giving a squeeze before turning back to the caved-in tunnel "You kinda ruined our way out of here though"

"Hey, blame that on the blind guy!" Zandar said before realizing how ridiculous that sounded "Whatever, lets just take a different tunnel"

"fine with me" Nick replied as they both turned around and began walking through one of the branch off tunnels, as they walked they joked with each other and chatted until they reached a crossroad. On one side was a tunnel that looked like every tunnel they'd been through before, whilst the other appeared to have been freshly dug, lacking supports or torches.

"Dude, I bet they dug that tunnel specifically for initiation" Zandar said as they stopped before the crossroads.

"I dunno man, don't you think they would've added supports?" came Nicks reply "I feel like the other one is lit up for a reason"

"Nonsense" Zandar said grabbing Nick by his collar and dragging him down the freshly dug tunnel. "They EXPECT us to take the easy route, I betcha that that one's riddled with traps"

"whatever you say dude" Nick responded as he shook himself free of the grip, but still continuing down the tunnel with Zandar.

Sounds of scuffling began to come from further down in the cavern, Growing to the intensity of a mining drill as they continued walking.

"See, I told you, the other's are already there" said Zandar beginning to jog ahead.

"Umm Zandar" Said a petrified Nick " **RUN"**

"whaddya mean ru- oof" Zandar said as he ran into the wall. A wall made of fur. Black fur.

"Oh Shi-"

* * *

 _'God! How does she run in those heels'_ Elisa thought as she ran alongside her partner away from the swarm of lurkers that were closing in on them. The partner in question had retracted her club back into microphone form. the tunnels twisted and turned, branching off every once in awhile, but no matter how many turns they made or how many walls they collapsed they could always hear the Lurkers clambering to suck their blood.

As they ran they rounded a corner and ran smack into another duo, one a girl with a white tied off t-shirt, jean shorts, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat on who went down with Elisa and the other who was wearing a gray shirt with black jeans who held his ground due to Charlotte running into his massive gear shield.

"Are you okay miss?" the boy asked as the girls scrambled up, trying to keep their momentum.

"No time to talk, Just run!" came their reply as they slipped down one of the tunnels at the other end of the cavern.

"Run from what?" The boy named Drake asked before seeing a massive surge of black coming down the tunnel The witch and the idol had tumbled out of "Oh, that" were the only words out of his mouth as he picked up the cowgirl and followed Charlotte and Elisa down the tunnel.

As they sprinted, they began to smell fresh air, albeit cold air. Their excitement at seeing sunlight again was only trounced by the heart pounding adrenaline that was pushing them forward. Drake and the cowgirl rushed out the tunnels mouth, only to be temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight.

Drake glanced up the mountainside to see the two girls that had run past them standing there with weapons drawn. He looked at the tide of darkness approaching him before tossing the now protesting cowgirl up the mountain and drawing a massive pipe wrench off of his back. He banged the wrench against his massive shield before beginning to emit a rust red glow.

The lurkers flooded out of the tunnel, completely enshrouding the mechanic. A gasp of horror came out of Charlotte mouth as she watched some of the beasts massive claws reach out to shred the boy. It turned into a gasp of shock as the last lurker emerged into the open air revealing the boy without a scratch on him and the glow beginning to dissipate. He began banging on his shield loudly and some of the Lurkers began screeching angrily.

Most of the Lurkers crowded around the largest one, Known as a Countel, creating a huge shadow across the hunters.

"Make noise!" Drake yelled continuing to bang "It makes them angry!"

"We pretty much figured that out" Elisa replied helping the cowgirl up before drawing her staff in sniper rifle form. The cowgirl pulled two identical silver Desert Eagles out of holsters on her belt before firing multiple high caliber shots into the cloud of grimm dropping a couple. Charlotte had also drawn her weapon, and was using it like a golf club by hitting large chunks of rock along with sound bursts towards the Countel. The large boulders shattered when they came into contact with the beast, but the sound waves caused it to screech in pain.

An angry English accent called out from lower on the mountain "Oi, What the 'ell are you thinking bringing that thing out here?!" the group paused to look at the carrier of the voice, the hooded boy from earlier who's cloak now resembled the mountainside.

"This isn't exactly our idea of fun either" the cowgirl said annoyed "how about instead of talking you help us out"

"Fine" The hooded boy said pulling a bow, along with some arrows off his back "Mind helping out buddy?"

A grunt emitted from the boy behind the hooded boy. He was wielding a hatchet as tall as him, that combined with the red flannel he was wearing led to the overall image of a lumberjack.

The hooded boy fired a couple of arrows at the Countel, ripping some holes in it's fragile wings. The grimm growled in frustration before launching a sound burst at the archer and his partner. The lumberjack simply brought his hatchet back instead of dodging, swinging it at the last second sending the hatchet blade flying. It cut through the sound wave, splitting it to the sides of the hunters in training before cutting down many of the lurkers. the lumberjack pressed a button on the handle of his axe and the head came flying back into place as if it had never left. The Lumberjack grunted again, before reeling back for another swing.

The fight seemed to be going well, with most of the lurkers taken out and the Countel taking some damage and occasionally launching off sound bursts. A confident grin began to show on most of their faces before a caped boy and a boy wearing a lab coat came sprinting out the entrance the others had come out of. both dodged to the side as a massive furry object tore through the tunnel walls and collapsed a whole part of the mountain. The grimm's massive white claws shone in the sunlight and the white mask it was wearing had no eye holes. It was a species of Mole grimm known as a Rift Maker..

The Rift maker's nose twitched as it took in the locations of the now unbalanced hunters before charging in the direction of the cowgirl and the witch. The Countel also saw the opportunity in the distracted hunters and swooped towards the ones that had just emerged from the tunnel.

The witch nimbly jumped over the Rift makers claws before landing on its back, plunging her dagger into its back before running along it. The creature didn't have time to scream before Charlotte whacked it on the snout wit her club. The creature howled in pain as it spun around, hoping to catch the witch as she made her descent. It's claws instead met with the surface of Drakes shield, bouncing off before its mask was blasted by the cowgirls Deagles.

The Countel had swooped down, catching the caped boy and the scientist off guard, and grabbed the conqueror before taking off high into the air. What it didn't expect was a cluster of five arrows shredding it's right wing before a hatchet blade cleaved off the tip of it's right one. It screeched in pain as heat began emating from the prey in it's talons. Zandar's gauntlet had begun to glow and he was using them to melt them through one of the grimm's legs. The creature dropped him hastily, hoping that the fall would take out the Hunter to-be. It was severely disappointed when a pizza sized gear flew towards the boy, screwing into his gauntlet, before yanking him back towards the scientist.

"What the heck was that?" Zandar asked as he landed next to the other initiates.

"Just a little something I added just in case" The scientist responded retracting the gear to his hand before having it spin like a buzz saw, decapitating a lurker that had gotten too close

The rift maker wasn't doing much better, it's right side claws had been shattered by one of amethyst's club swings, and it's mask was pocketed with dents from the cowgirls shots. It hurled itself at he witch, before realizing it's grave mistake as the rock in the mountain moved like liquid completely encasing everything but it's head. The rift maker screamed as it tried to free itself from the prison the witch had created. Drake hopped on it's back running along before hooking the wrenches open mouth around the beasts head. He jumped down to the ground before locking in the bottom part and yanking down, causing the grimms skull to be crushed. The black blood dripped down the now still beast's face before it began to evaporate into thin air.

"We can't let those guys upstage us" Zandar said banging his gauntlets together. His eyes flashed green before he spoke to the archer "It's about to bank left.". Tue to the conquerors prediction the beast banked left and the archer released a volley of arrows into the beasts stomach. the beast screeched in pain once more, opting to dive towards the group and crush them underneath it's weight. Zandar cracked a grin as one of the scientists gears attached itself to his left gauntlet while he grabbed on to the Lumberjacks Hatchet blade with his right. The lumberjack swung with all his might, launching Zandar strait towards the beasts mouth. Right before contact a projectile flew out of Zandar's gauntlets creating a hole all the way through the grimm before the saw blade ripped it in half.

The gear retracted and brought the conqueror back to the ground. The two halves of the countel landed on the side of the mountain, the look off shock still on the two halves of it's face.

A sigh of relief came out of the initiates mouth's as their kills finally disappeared.

"So I guess we grab our prize now" Zandar said smirking as the entire group turned towards the top of the mountain where the relics lay.

* * *

"Zandar Spark, Elisa Pitch, Nick Copper, and Charlotte Amethyst, you all chose the red castle piece" Coco announced "From this day forward, you shall work together as team ZENC led by...Zandar Spark". The entire room cheered as their faces appeared on the screens. Zandar and Nick fist bumped while Elisa rolled her eyes. A small smile was on Charlotte's lips as they walked off the stage.

"Ash Hood, Paul Braun, Angel Album, and Drake Steel, you all chose the red legion piece" Coco said as their faces replace team ZENC's "From now on you all will be known as Team ADAP (Adapt) led by Ash Hood. The cowgirl smiled while an acknowledging grunt came from the lumberjack as they exited the stage.

"And that concludes the ceremonies" Coco announced "Please head back to your dorms and get some rest, classes start tomorrow" a collective groan went up through the audience "that is all" she finished stepping away from the podium and walking over to her second in command.

"A pretty impressive group we got this year eh?" Fox said before Coco grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him off stage "How about we talk about this AFTER you pay for that locker"

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit late, it took alot more planning than anticipated.**

 **So, we finally get to see teams! tell me what you'll think of the pairings and names, I put alot of effort into them.**

 **I look forward to seeing you all in chapter three!**

 **-tyger0011**


	7. Chapter 3: Class Clowns

**Authors Note: You guys, I wrote this just after finishing episode 3 of volume 3 and am pumped for the Qrow. Unfortunately since this is set in the future I won't get to play around with him here, but I may consider doing one focused on him later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Class Clowns**

 _The darkness surrounded him. It choked him with fur and claws and attempted to bury him into it. The Darkness flushed away suddenly as a red light flooded his vision. The light was blinding at first, but gave way to a softer glow. Flashes of black, yellow, and white light came from behind the red light. The light reached a hand out and turned the boy away from the flashes. it wiped a tear away and opened it's mouth "-andar"_

 _"Zandar"_

 **"** ZANDAR!" the voice screamed out. The conqueror sat up abruptly knocking his head against whoever had been calling his name. He instinctively reached for his weapons while trying to identify his target. He turned and noticed his newly formed team huddled around his bed, minus Elisa who was currently holding her forehead with a grimace.

"That is NOT the way you thank someone who woke you up" She said with a few mumbled curses. Nick spoke up next "Were you having a nightmare or something dude?"

"Yeah" Zandar replied "But that only happens when..." he trailed off as looked at the light socket next to his bed. "Where is it?" he asked jumping out of his bed still in his boxers earning a blush from Charlotte. He looked all around the room, under beds, in the cabinets that hadn't even been opened yet, in his bag, while his teammates watched questioningly.

Nick pulled a weird contraption out of his pocket, with a night light on the top "were you looking for this?" he asked. The conqueror whipped around before snatching the machine out of Nicks hand and attempting to remove the night light "Is that yours?" Elisa asked with a menacing grin, who knew that revenge could present itself in such an easy way "That isn't yours is it?". Zandar replied as he ripped the night light out of the machine "My dad says it's a legitimate problem". He ignored Nick mourning the loss of his creation while plugging the light back into the wall. It flickered on before exploding into a million pieces. The conquerors triumphant smile vanished in an instant as he tried to reassemble the pieces. "I was planning on using that in battle class today" Nick mumbled as Charlotte consoled him. "Sooooo mister cocky is afraid of the dark" Elisa said as she raised her finger to her mouth in a mock questioning face "I wonder what our classmates would say if they found out.". Zandar and Nick could only stare at the floor in shock of what had just happened. "C'mon you're no fun" she said "There's no way anyone would believe that your scared of the dark.".

"Umm guys" Charlotte said, the others heads snapping to her,"I'm pretty sure the others are wondering why we're not in class yet"

They simultaneously looked at the clock as it blinked 8:59.

"Oh crap!" they all yelled as they ran out the door, minus one conqueror who was still trying to get his pants on.

"Waiiitt uppppp!"

* * *

Team Adapt was enthralled in their bubbly, orange haired teachers story, albeit more for the hilarity of it rather than the amount of actual facts.

"And then the Ursa flew into the air and exploded into a thousand multicolored pancakes that turned into syrup trees when they hit the ground and-"

She was ignorant as Elisa, Nick, and Charlotte sprinted through the door, but her attention was caught when Zandar stumbled through the door before collapsing face first on the ground with his feet caught up in the bottoms of his trousers. "I could've sworn these were shorter" he mumbled as he looked up at he class that was now abuzz with laughter.

"DO YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT FOR INTERRUPTING MY CLASS!" Nora screamed, the class was immediately silenced as she brought out magnihild "It's making me 50 pancakes and maybe some minor leg breaking" She said with a sadistic smile, causing Zandar to release a sigh of relief, cooking pancakes shouldn't be too hard right?

Wrong, what Nora didn't mention was that he had to reach 50 pancakes at once, while continuing to write notes and keep them away from the overly excited Valkyrie. Needless to say, he failed miserably. He had been unable to follow the obviously enthralling story and even manged to spill batter all over his notes. Not to mention every time he finished making a batch they would almost immediately disappear into the void that is Nora's stomach. His head hung low as he prepared himself for an even worse punishment at the end of class. Nora finished telling the story, somehow completely decked out in pirate gear as the bell rung.

"Arr me hearty, ye failed te provide the booty, but the treasure ye made was so delicious I'll pardon ye this time" Nora said, the fake parrot adding a squawk in afterwords.

"um, thanks?" Zandar said as he began to walk out of the classroom, before a wet glob splattered against the back of his head. He spun around, his eyes glowing green in rage searching for the fool who dared do such a thing. His eyes fell on a boy in actual sailor clothes in the back, laughing as he held the straw in his hand. His laughing was cut off as the straw was shattered and a smoking crater appeared in the wall by his head. His face turned into a frown as he drew a cutlass and pointed it at Zandar, whose gauntlets were rapidly heating up.

"Yo loser, that was for my soda" the pirate said as a phial began to glow on the backside of his sword.

"Only idiots drink soda from a straw" was Zandars reply as a whirring noise came from his gauntlets.

Both broke into snarls before charging each other. Right before their weapons met an explosion between them threw them both back through multiple chairs.

"That'd be detention fer the both of ya" Nora said, holding magnihild threateningly.

Zandar's head was lolling as little hammers danced around his head "yes ma'am" he mumbled out before shaking his head and standing up.

The pirate boy was in a similar predicament, except with ships spinning around his head. He remained silent as a boy who was wearing full on winter gear came over and hoisted him over his shoulder and walking to the next class.

Zandar got up and strapped his gauntlets onto his pants before running to catch up with his teammates.

Nora was left in the room by herself but for some reason her pancake sensor was going off the charts. her nose sniffed around before zoning in on the conquerors desk. His notes were still there, and still very much covered in pancake batter. She thought for a second before picking them up and preparing to chow down. Just before she could take a bite her scroll went off. With a disappointed frown she answered it. "Hello?" she asked. an answer came back through sounding very tired "Nora, whatever your about to do, please don't do it". Nora pouted before dropping the papers into the trash can "you always ruin my fun Ren". "Kinda my job" Ren said before hanging up.

* * *

The conqueror could feel the assho- I mean gentleman's eyes boring into him as he sat down in the auditorium. Many of the other students were chatting nervously, including his own team, but all he could focus on was beating that cocky pirate to a pulp.

"Hello, anybody in there?" said Elisa knocking lightly on the conquerors head. "Huh, What?" He asked in surprise of being pulled from his violent daydream. "We were asking if you're going to give us a pep talk about representing the team or something" Nick said nonchalantly gazing towards the center of the stadium. "Oh um, yeah, totally awesome speech coming right up" Zandar said adopting a cocky grin "Some of you may die today" he said, earning a gasp from some of the girls seated near them "but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make" He finished with a small bow. before he stood up again Elisa knocked him on the top of his head causing a red lump to appear "Not funny" She huffed before turning away and sitting back down. The scientist and the idol were doing their best to hide the grins plastered on their faces for fear that they might incur the wrath of their only two team members.

The nervous chatter died down as a yellow haired beauty emerged from one of the side doors, five minutes late of course. Zandar rubbed the back of his head before the blood rushed out of his face when he noticed who their teacher was. The brawler had everyone's attention, especially the males, as she sauntered over to the stands. She grabbed a microphone, tapping it a couple of times to make sure it was working.

"HELLO" she said a little bit too loud, causing the students to cringe "oops, I mean hello and welcome to combat class" many of the students started eyeing their competition. "My name is Miss Xiao Lon- okay that's stupid, call me miss Yang okay?" Yang asked earning a enthusiastic cheer from some male students. "Now I know some of you are raring to go at each other" she said as Zandar and the pirates eyes met. The pirate spit before turning back to the teacher, his hand poised to be raised. Yang continued on a second later "but unfortunately you will be randomly paired up for today's class".

As she finished speaking the screens on either side of the arena lit up as the faces of the hunters in training began racing past each other. The left side slowed down before settling on the picture of a green haired guy in a lab coat with goggles over his eyes.

"Looks like our first combatant is Nick Alumin!" Yang said cheerfully. The scientist didn't react until he was shook by Zandar "dude your up" he said taking a soldering rod out of his hands "represent team ZENC dude". The scientist gazed uninterested at the board as the other side of faces began to slow down. It finally settled on a tricorne and aiming a flintlock pistol at the camera. The Pirate stood up looking rather annoyed "And it looks like he will be facing Jones Cefnfor" She said setting down the scroll in her hands. Nick and Jones got up a silently headed to the locker room to change, Jones 'accidentally' bumping into Zandar on the way down and whispering into his ear "I'll use your friend as a punching bag, then I'm coming for you". Zandar didn't have time to react as the combatants entered the locker room.

Zandar ground his teeth in anger as the combatants stepped out. Neither had chose to change; Nick remaining in his green muscle shirt and sweatpants, although his goggles were strapped over his eyes and his lab coat was held back by the two rings on his arms. The satchel he carried side lit up showing a complicated interface and the gears began to spin in anticipation.

Jones still had his Navy officer coat and tricorne hat on. His baggy white pants were tucked neatly into his black boots. He held an old flintlock rifle behind his head cockily, while his other hand remained poised on the handle of a cutlass strapped to his side. "You could always back out now nerd" he called out grinning like a maniac. "Analysis complete" Nick muttered "You are indeed a dic-" he was cutoff by Yang firing her gauntlets into the middle of the arena. "That's enough out of you two, save it for the fight" she said before turning back to the students in the seats "now, as I was TRYING to say, The fight is over if you are knocked out or your aura falls into the red. any hostile act after the match is over will not be tolerated and I will PERSONALLY see to it that you never make the same mistake again" the room heated up slightly and Yang's hair began to glow. All of the students began shaking their heads vigorously to dissuade the dragon. The heat dissipated and Yang smiled as she picked up the microphone "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, The first fight of the year!" she said enthusiastically "Let's start this off with a YANG!" the entire audience groaned and Zandar just strait up face palmed. "Ugh, you guys are no fun, On your marks" the combatants gripped their weapons "Get set" the grin dissipated from Jones "GO!"

 **[Theme song - Beneath the Black Flag: Miracle of Sound]**

The pirate slung the rifle around and fired it as soon as the words were out Yang's mouth. The shot glowed red, and exploded as it came into contact with one of Nick's gears. Smoke covered the battle field for a couple of seconds, obscuring everyone's vision. Jones smiled and drew his cutlass before rushing into the smoke. He heard a rustling near him and swung the sword, but it only cut through air. Other sounds around him caused him to swing wildly in random directions. He noticed two glowing green orbs a stabbed at them, only to have his weapon blocked by one gear before the other slammed into him and slammed him into the wall of the arena and knocking his sword out of his hand.

He grimaced before sticking his hand into...thin air? his hand disappeared in a green ripple, and reappeared holding an identical cutlass. The weapon glowed green before Jones brought it into a horizontal swing, launching a blast of air that cleared the smoke. Nick stood in the middle of the arena with multiple black orbs scattered around him.

"So that's where you were" the pirate said as multiple ripples appeared around his head. Cannon barrels could be seen emerging from the ripples, before the all fired at the scientist. Nick managed to slice through two, splitting them in half, before being slammed in the gut by the pirates sword hilt. The pirate continued hacking away, moving Nicks aura a bit out of the green before he jumped away and more cannons appeared around him.

"looks like it's over for you scrub" he said as all the cannons fired. Just before the projectiles hit the scientist jumped and dodged all of them. One of the gears was stuck in the ceiling and had retracted the wire enough to pull Nick up.

"Running isn't going to help you nerd" the pirate said, launching a couple more wind blasts from his sword at the scientist. Nick simply used his gears to 'walk' along the ceiling, dodging all the blasts before dropping down immediately in front of the pirate.

"Your right, I have all the data I need from running now" Nick said as he jabbed the buzzsaw into Jones stomach and whipped his hand, sending the pirate flying into the middle of the arena.

 **[New Song - Bangarang: SKRILLEX]**

The pirate tried to sit up before he heard a beeping sound. It was at that moment that he noticed to black orbs scattered around him had just lit up. Jones tried to scramble to the side as the orbs detonated, rolling him across the rest of the arena.

"Ugh, that hurt alot" The pirate mumbled standing up, his tricorne hat slightly lopsided. He readied his cutlass again, but saw no trace of the scientist he was fighting. He was caught off guard as a voice said from behind him "Then this'll hurt alot more" as a gear was slammed into his back sending the pirate stumbling towards the middle again. Jones spun around, catching the gears on the edge of his cutlass, barely holding them back. Jones reached underneath his jacket, pulling out a flintlock pistol and discharging it into nick's stomach.

The scientist disengaged quickly, dodging the bullet before tossing his gears at the pirate. Right before they made contact they disappeared into a green ripple in front of the pirate. The strings were still visible though as they continued being pulled into whatever was on the other side of that.

"Betcha didn't see that one comin-" The pirate tried to boast but was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the face. Jones aura slid into the red and Nick retracted the gears from the ripples before turning and walking back to the locker room "Never become too reliant on your weapons" he said before walking through the door on the side of the arena.

 **[End Song]**

"And the winner is Nick Alumin from Team ZENC" Yang announced as the students collectively released their breaths. "That was one serious way to Atom like that". The students excitement faded like mist in the light of their teachers horrible pun.

"Ugh, fine, the rest of the class will be individual sparring, and before any of you girls try to spar with my nephew" Yang cracked her knuckles "I'll be sure to teach you how to REALLY fight". Zandars face was bleeding a little from the face palms he had been doing every time Yang spoke.

Charlotte looked down with a frown on her face "I guess that's one plan out of the window" she mumbled."What was that?" Yang said menacingly behind her back. "NOTHING" the idol squeaked before jumping up and joining the class in finding partners.

* * *

Combat class was cut off early due to Yang pounding in a girl who had tried to fight with Zandar, despite the conquerors assurances that it was just a friendly match.

Nick had rejoined his team, but was currently engrossed in jotting something down in his notebook. Many diagrams covered the pages, along with many multiple hard looking math problems.

""Excuse me Mr. Alumin, but I believe I asked you a question" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nick said before looking up and meeting the professors amber eyes. Blake Belladonna shook her head before asking "Who was the General of the Atlas army during the most recent white fang conflict?"

"umm, rustbark?" Nick said closing his notebook and glancing at his teammates, all of whom were making X's with their arms.

"No, his name is General Ironwood, and it was because of his actions that the white fang took on a more sneaky approach in the beginning" Blake said before returning to the front of the classroom. "It's very important to remember the mistakes made in the past so we do not repeat them" she said sitting down a pulling a book out from underneath her desk "so, all of you now have a 2 page assignment on the Atlestian Paladin-200 due tomorrow, I hope that you all remember to pay attention in class next time".

Zandar had little tear drops in his eyes, while Charlotte giggled and Elisa huffed annoyed. "Try to not get the entire class punished for your mishap next time" Elisa said as the bell rung dismissing them from their last class of the day. "Now I'm going to have to get started on the homework right away.

Team ZENC began walking towards their dorm together before Zandar spoke up "Actually, I think Charlotte has a better idea" he said as the entered the dorm hallways.

"And that is?" Elisa said opening up the dorm door

"DECORATING!" The idol shouted, dashing into the room and beginning to put pictures of famous hunters on the wall and streamers into the ceiling. "C'mon guys, help me out here"

"Unpacking would be the smart thing to do" The scientist said.

"Along with cleaning" Zandar spoke as he picked a dust bunny off the ground.

"I guess I can wait a couple of minutes" Elisa muttered, before replacing the red curtains with a black one "much better"

Zandar grabbed his suitcase off the ground before setting it up on his bed. He opened it up and a soft red glow came from the inside.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nick said as he looked over Zandars back.

"Yup, a bonafide red dust orb." Zandar said confidently as the orb glowed a soft red "I was hoping to find someone who know's how to weaponize it"

For the first time all day Nick smiled a huge grin "Consider it done my friend" the scientist said grabbing a hold of both Zandar and the suitcase and dragging them out of the room towards the school's forge.

"I wonder what he was so worked up about?" Elisa said leaning out the door. She was caught by surprise as The three males from Team Adapt were thrown out into the hallway. Drake mumbled something like 'totally worth it' before a scream came from the other side of the door "And don't think about coming in on me changing ever again".

Elisa shook her head ' _This is going to be a long year'_

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust. We finally get to see the new teachers at beacon and SURPRISE, their some of the old students. Before any of you rage at who was made who, I assure you that their roles will lead to some hilarity in the future.**

 **I was also wondering if you all would like me to start putting some bios for the characters down here PM me your thoughts and I'll be sure to get back to you.**

 **I finally got to make a fight scene between two students, and I actually used a random number generator to pair those two up.**

 **Please Fav, Follow, and review if you enjoyed**

 **-tyger0011**


	8. Chapter 4: Spiral

**Welcome back everybody and prepare yourself for the next chapter of Team ZENC's escapades. Some more story elements will be introduced along with some easter eggs so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **thank you for sticking with the story and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Spiral**

"Damage at 200%, speed remaining constant, heat steadily rising, clothes catching fire" Nick calmly said writing down notes on a clipboard while looking through protective glass. The training room was glowing red, Little emergency lights flashing in the corners. "SPRINKLERS SYSTEM ACTIVATED" a robotic voice spoke from the wall. Water rained down blanketing the room hitting everything but the conqueror standing in the middle of it. He was surrounded by a red glow that was evaporating the water before it hit him. "Interesting" Nick said taking another note down on his clipboard "You can shut it off now" he said into the intercom system"

"Gotcha" Zandar said back, flipping a switch on his gauntlets. The heat instantly dissipated and the gauntlets stopped glowing and the sprinkler system stopped. A whirring sound also disappeared and Zandar took off his smoldering shirt. A girl who had been watching the training got a nose bleed and ran out the door. "What was her problem?" Zandar asked, unstrapping a small metal exoskeleton. Two plugs represented wear the arms wound be, while a makeshift rib cage covered the front. The back held a glowing red orb in a slot before Zandar removed it and placed it into an insulated suitcase.

"Thanks for the help dude" Zandar said extending his hand. Nick grasped it in a roman handshake, the released it and took the exosuit, placing it into it's own container "No problem, thanks for the data". Zandar slipped back on his shirt and picked up the suitcase "So what exactly did it do?" he said walking towards the door with the scientist.

"Besides increasing your gauntlets heat capabilities, not much" Nick said before noticing the disappointed frown on the conquerors face "But I won't know exactly what it can do until it's used in combat" he quickly recovered. A loud noise came from the door and both boys turned to see at least 15 first year and even a couple of second year girls trying to cram their way through he door while taking pictures on their scrolls.

"Why would they be..." Zandar trailed off as he noticed the bottom half of his shirt missing, along with most of his jeans. He grabbed the scientist next to him, and held him out in front of him to try to hide while a massive red blush appeared on his face. The girls were pushed from behind and were left sprawled on the ground in front of the orange haired disciplinarian. "Where's the fire at?" Fox asked scanning the room, even though he was blind. "Umm, prof, what were the exact words that you heard?" Nick said as he face palmed. "I overheard some girls in the library saying that it was getting really HOT in the training room so I rushed down as fast as I could"."It's nothing to worry about sir" Nick said. "Are you sure, I could swear it's starting to heat up" Fox replied questioningly.

Zandars blush disappeared as he slung Nick over his shoulder and sprinted out the back entrance

"Where are you goi-" Fox was cut off as a flaming fist rocketed him across the room and embedded him into the far wall. The blond brawler stepped into the room, pausing to pick one of the female students off the floor and holding her up face to face "Where is my Nephew?" The Dragon asked menacingly. the girl pointed shakily to the back door. Yang nodded, and then threw the girl down. She was about to chase after the conqueror, but before she stepped she noticed a light by her foot. She bent over picking up the scroll before stowing the device in her pocket.

"Hey those are mine" One of the girls on the ground said. Yang met her with a glare that could freeze hell "tell no one and I'll let you live".

"Yes ma'am" the girl squeaked as she passed out.

* * *

"Oh crap,Oh crap,Oh crap" Zandar muttered while running as far from the training center as he could get. Nic,s words barely made it past the slip stream going around them " Set. Me. DOWN!". Zandar ignored his words, and frantic squirming, until he skidded into the door room. After hastily throwing nick into the wall and barricading the door with everything he could find he let out his breath.

"Explanation" Nick said, pulling his face out of the now thoroughly dented wall "NOW". Zandar pulled out a new set of clothes and answered as he was getting into them "If we had stayed one second longer we would've been eaten by a VERY angry dragon", his words and demeanor was calm, but his constant glances at the door betrayed just how nervous he really was. "Why am I skeptical, yet utterly convinced that there's truth behind your words?" The scientist said brushing himself off. "Trust me, you don't want to know" he said with a grin, that was quickly erased when somebody knocked on the door.

Zandar's face looked as white as a ghost as he peered out the eye hole. He sighed with relief. and began to move the barricades. When he was finally done the door was opened so hard it almost flew off it's hinges revealing a very irate witch.

"You both wouldn't happen to be the reason why me and my partner couldn't get some extracurricular training in would you?" she said, the acid practically dripping off her words. Zandar did his best to put on an innocent grin and mock laugh, but stopped when he looked over at an already bound up Nick who was being carried out of the room by a heavily blushing Charlotte. "Maybe we could talk this out?" he squeaked as the Elisa pulled out a very large roll of ducktape with an evil glint in her eyes "I guess that's a no the- mmpf"

Nobody noticed the soft laughter coming from the red orb on the bed.

* * *

Team ADAP was sitting around playing with their food awkwardly, well all the members except for the cowgirl who was enjoying getting a manicure by one of the many freshman who threw themselves at her feet. "Damn it Rock, can't you do anything right" she commented. "hey Angel I don't think you should-" Ash was cut off by an ice cold glare from the cowgirl. "Who died and made you leader" she asked coldly, picking up 'Rock' and throwing him into another table. A loud ping sounded throughout the room.

Ash stood up looking her dead in the eyes "last time I checked, the headmaster" he spat back, Angel sneered tossing her hair back and examining her perfect nails "I wouldn't call a mistake a good reason to be the leader" she rebutted. "For the last time there was no mistake!" he yelled back, gaining the attention of the entire room. He was about to continue when Drake placed a hand on his shoulder "Dude, just let it" Ash brushed his hand off angrily "No, I'm tired of letting it go!" he turned back to the frowning cowgirl "One more kicking us out of the room, one more snide comment, one more anything that pisses me off and you can consider yourself dead" He snarled.

Angel smirked, acted like she was thinking about it, then turned back to the fuming bowman "I'm sorry, your going to have to speak in something other than peasant if you want me to understand you" she said sarcastically. "That's it she's done" Ash said pulling his bow off of his back. Drake ran for the exit but was grabbed by Paul who just grunted and nodded towards their two team members.

The tension was thick as both of the team members eyed each other. Many of the other student were running for the door, and little scuffles had broken out over who would escape first. the brawls spread until it seemed everyone was fighting each other, except for the D and P of team adapt who were both crouched behind a makeshift table shield.

Ash looked strait into the beautiful blue eyes of...No bad thoughts he was looking at the one responsible for his misery for the past week, not some unattainable goddess he had the fortune of... Gah, stop it. One of the many brawls that had started tumbled in between them and Angel momentarily glanced down. It was all the distraction Ash needed, The arrow was already notched before Angel knew what had happened. He released it, but it was blocked by an expert shot from Angels Desert Eagles. The hail of bullets from the two pistols couldn't be tracked by the normal eye, but all of them seemed to pass right through ash as he notched arrow after arrow, forcing Angel to dodge every few seconds. Both were not left completely unscathed when Angels clips ran out, Both of their aura's had taken a dramatic drop and some of the students who had been fighting earlier.

The bullets and Dust arrows had also left the dining hall in less than perfect condition. Holes made most of the tables look like swiss cheese and food smeared the floors and wall from where some of the fighters had decided to use unconventional weapons. Both Angel and Ash simultaneously reached for their next magazine or arrow respectively, only to grasp at the air. The sudden change in the fight dawned on the marksman first as he pressed a button on his sleeve. His cloak and clothes seemed to meld with their surroundings, leaving him virtually invisible.

Angel snarled when she realized her 'leader' had gotten the drop on her. She glanced around rapidly, before taking an uppercut strait to the gut. She hacked up spit before shoving the marksman away, still clutching her newly acquired wound as she began to laugh. "I knew you'd be the kind of guy who would cheat if the situation wasn't in his favor" she said loudly. The hall went silent, all eyes turning towards the fight that had started everything. "Unfortunately my 'cheating' is just my style of fighting" Nick said as he seemingly appeared from nowhere behind Angel. she spun around, an evil grin appearing on her face as a ton of white feathers materialized in a wall behind her. "You were really stupid, showing yourself like that" she spat out. Ash simply smirked under his hood "tell you what, if you can manage to hit me in the next ten seconds I'll let you be team leader". "You ARE stupider than you look" she said snidely before realizing that Ash had started to count down on his hand. "Eat this A**hole!" she yelled as a constant stream of razor sharp feathers launched themselves at the archer. She smiled triumphantly, ceasing the barrage after five seconds.

The grin was wiped off her face as a voice broke through the feathers that had seemingly embedded themselves in their target. "Ten" was all Ash said as the arrow disappeared. "What" Angel stared in disbelief as Ash calmly walked over to her "How did you?". Ash spoke with a condescending tone as he approached her "It's quite easy if your semblance is control over the wind" he said pulling back his fist.

"You Lose"

* * *

The entire school looked like a war-zone. Students were strewn about the grounds, while the survivors were still battling each other over arbitrary things. Many craters had been formed in the schools courtyard, and more were being formed as the fighting continued.

Some of the biggest fights were the ones that the teachers were involved in. It was like everyone was losing their minds, and It seemed to become stronger as you got closer to the dorm's.

A couple of the first year teams were huddled together in one of the nondescript warehouses at the edge of beacon. A banner hung over their heads with many crossed out team names and a large metal box acted as a podium on one end of the warehouse. Zandar brushed himself off, adjusted the red bandanna that was now on his head, and stepped up on the makeshift stage.

"Attention idiots!" He said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room "As you all know, the entire school seems to have gone crazy". Murmurs and cuss words could be heard throughout the crowd, Zandar cleared his throat "Now we all want to stop this, and I have come up with a plan to save us all". A voice called out from the crowd "What makes you qualified to lead all of us into battle?" many other muttering agreeing with the suggestion raced through the crowd. "As the only team leader that's not currently attempting to kill all fo you I'd say I'm pretty qualified" The conqueror retorted silencing the crowd.

"Now, we know that whatever is causing this mess is in the dorm rooms, and we know that you only go crazy if you hear the 'Ping of doom'" Zandar explained "So, in a second, we'll be passing out earbuds to all those who will be leaving on this mission. The conqueror paused to gauge the room before continuing "Team 1 will be led by me and our primary goal will be locating the source and eliminating it" a couple of whispers were exchanged in the crowd "Team 2 will be focused on neutralizing any threats that try to interfere with Team 1's mission and they will be led by Drake Ferro" a couple of the students cracked their knuckles in anticipation "and finally, Team 3 will be focused on taking neutralized threats back into the safe zone and will be led by Paul Braun".

Zandar clapped his hands and Drake and Paul stood up, shouldering their weapons in the process. they both grabbed ear plugs and readied their selected members near the exit. Zandar did the same, making sure to grab a shook up nick "I know your hurting buddy but we have to do this" Zandar said picking up his earplugs. Nick responded in a shaky voice "But what if they catch us again?" Zandar slapped him on the shoulder before plugging his ear plugs in "Then we give them hell for it later" He said with a smile as the doors were pushed open.

And that's where everything went wrong.

* * *

 **[Theme Song: Nero - Doomsday]**

"Team 2 run for the airships, Team 1 try to hold back the enemy, Team three,for Christs sake STOP PLAYING BEJEWLED!"

Zandar's calls seemed to fall on deaf ears as their makeshift squad as being taken out all around them. He and Nick ran to where the remains of the third squad were holding off the majority of the crazed students. Drake was holding off 12 of them by himself thanks to his large shield, and his wrench was proving to be very adept at knocking others out. "Do you all even know what flank means?" Zandar said as he picked up a unconscious first year and dragged him away from the battle. "they're not going to hold off much longer" Nick said worriedly as he watched as the third team began to fall one by one to the onslaught. "Execute War machine" Zandar said as he activated the heat output of his gauntlets. "That's still experimental!" Nick shouted, looking at his friend as though he was crazy. "It's the only way" Zandar said as he cracked his neck "Plus, you're not the one who'll be in any danger". Nick pulled out his gears and pressed a few buttons on them. They began pinning extremely fast and glowed red "It was nice serving with you".

"Likewise" Zandar said as the gears flew around and attached to the front of his gauntlets "DOCKING COMPLETE" a robotic voice said from the weapons "INITIATING WAR MACHINE PROTOCOL".

The gears began to spin rapidly and glowed even brighter. red armor extended from the end of the gauntlets up to Zandar's shoulders, attaching at his cape.

"I guess just the arms will have to do" Zandar said as he leapt into the tide of students. Heat blasted most of the Crazy's that tried to get close, while the others were dispatched with a buzz saw jab or uppercut. Zandar managed to push all the way to Dorm building entrance before meeting his first real obstacle.

"I knew you were a loser, but dressing up as steel man is a new low for you" came the mocking voice of Elisa as she strolled out, twirling her staff wormwood around randomly. "It's a shame really, If you'd been less of an idiot I might've actually gone out with you".

"Now that's just rude" Zandar said laughing "I pride myself in being one of the smartest stupid people in this school". Zandar didn't wait for her reply, instead opting tio charge in with downward slash with his left gauntlet. Elisa batted the strike away before being caught in the side with the right gauntlet. Her aura dropped like a rock as the buzz saw did it's best to eat her skin. Elisa grimaced before uprooting a tree with her staff and launching it a Zandar. The tree was cut cleanly in two before it could make contact and it was all Elisa could do to block the punches that followed. After a couple of seconds, Elisa's guard began to wane and Zandar took the opportunity to launch her into the side of the building knocking her out cold.

"It's a shame she couldn't _Pitch_ in to help find the root of this problem" somewhere, in a far off universe everyone groaned.

Zandar pushed aside to broken door before stepping tentatively into the Dorm building. He scanned the corridors on the first floor, but there was no sign of movement or any sounds at all. the floor boards creaked as the conqueror took the first step up causing him to wince. He climbed the stairs quickly, readying his weapon as he emerged into the second floor corridor expecting an army to be waiting for him. What he didn't expect was for a certain idol to be waiting for him at the end of the corridor. He might've called it romantic, if there hadn't been a floating red orb behind her.

"How nice of you to join us boy, I figured your impudence would drive you here" A Deep masculine voice rang out from the orb "You unfortunately found the one way to counter my semblance, but lucky for me that you had a teammate who could make up for this weakness". Zandar noticed the crazed smile that was on Charlotte's face, along with the drool that was running out of the corner of her mouth "Sit tight dear, it'll all be over soon" as she finished little purple hearts flew out of her eyes. they landed on Zandar, seemingly paralyzing him.

"Good work, now do me a favor and bash his head in for me" The orb said to Charlotte. Charlotte spun around making a pouty face "But you said that if I did this then he could be mine forever". The orb sighed "Change of plans, this is what any fool stupid enough to steal me deserves" The sphere glowed a brighter red "Now DO AS I SAY!" It yelled. "But I don't wanna" Charlotte whined back.

"If you two are done arguing we have a fight to finish" a conquerors voice cut off the argument. His fist caught Charlotte in the side, throwing her out the window. "How did you escape her semblance?! That should be impossible!" The orb said as Zandar grabbed it out of the air. The orb heated up, attempting to burn it's way through the gauntlets. "If you're done trying to escape, we need to talk" Zandar said, tightening his grip on the dust orb "You have two choices, either let everyone in this school go and resign yourself to working for me" The orb tried to interject "But what about-" Zandar cut it off by giving it another tight squeeze "Or I could crush you into powder right now.". The orb's glow died down "you wouldn't dare". Zandar only smiled "Try me".

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before the orb replied back "Fine, I choose option one" immediately all of the fighting ceased in the school, leaving a couple of students confused at how they had arrived at some weird locations.

"Alright, what should I call you" Zandar asked as he deactivated his gauntlets. "Why do you need to know?" the orb spat venomously back. "Zandar tossed it up before putting it in his pocket "So they know who to put on the news"

 **[Song ends]**

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Vale a screen flickered off. The only light source in the room came from a soft red glow from a dress worn by a 20 year old girl who had her legs crossed as she examined the room.

"And that is why we need to recover the artifact as soon as possible"

* * *

 **Is it over? Am I free to sleep? Yes? finally!**

 **In all seriousness though, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was kind of in Iowa spending time with family.**

 **See if you all can spot the references I left in here and be sure to drop me a review of what you thought of the chapter**

 **We finally get a look at our villain, albeit a short one. Try to keep in mind that the characters are a little underpowered when controlled, and Zandar did have his and Nicks weapon helping him through this.**

 **I'm kinda interested in what you all think the ships should be so shoot me a PM to tell me what you think**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-tyger0011**


	9. Chapter 5: New roommate!

**Annnndd I'm back with another chapter of Team ZENC. I'm thinking of doing some world of remnant-esque mini chapters at the end. shoot me a PM if you'd like me to add them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I have 99 problems, and a sentient dust orb is almost all of them**

"ARISE YOUNG MASTER" The deep gravelly voice resounded throughout the young conquerors skull.

"Uggghhhh" Zandar groaned. A projectile in the form of a stuffed pillow met his face with enough force to knock him back into the wall by his bed. "Tell your Goddamn bowling ball to shut up!" Elisa yelled, the look in her eyes was enough to make any sane person cry bloody murder. "I'll be sure to do that AFTER I remove my head from the wall you bi-" the Orbs voice interjected "It's not proper for a young master to swear". Zandar pulled his head free, shaking a couple pieces of drywall out of his hair, and turned to the glowing ball that hovered over his bed "I'll swear If I want to" Zandar grumbled. He checked the clock on his desk and his jaw almost hit the floor "Why the hell did you wake us up at 4:30?!"

"It was my understanding that it was the duty of huntsmen in training to train." The orb replied back, somehow communicating sarcasm without actual words.

"Ha Ha, very funny" the conqueror replied back even more sarcastically "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my dream that somehow makes more sense than this reality".

"That will not do Master" The orb said. With a slight red glow the covers over the conqueror caught fire. "Oh come on!" Zandar said kicking the flaming covers away " If I didn't know any better I'd say you're doing this just to spite me". The orbs voice took on a mock hurt tone " I'm acting on strict orders from the headmistress to keep you out of the training room when others are around" Zandars clothes flew at him from his drawers as the orb muttered "messing with you is just a bonus"

"What was that?" Zandar asked threateningly. "Nothing Master" the orb hastily replied noticing the glint in the boy's eyes "Hurry and get your clothes on, we wouldn't want to be late."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Zandar said as he followed the red ball "Elisa, make sure you tell the others where I'm at will ya?"

"If you don't rein in your pet they'll have worse things to worry about" the girl darkly muttered.

* * *

"792...793...794" the conqueror counted the number of push ups he was at, working out with aura took a helluva lot longer than without, but it had it's benefits "Only 1206 more to go young master" that is, if a certain floating beach ball didn't keep interrupting his thoughts.

"I really should've crushed you" Zandar said standing up after the last push up. The orb did his weird inside your head laugh thingy "but then you wouldn't have such a great weapon at your disposal".

Zandar threw a cold towel around his neck and walked over to one of the benches around the edge of the edge of the training room "speaking of weapons, what exactly do you do?". The orb adopted a smug tone "Would you like me to regale you with one of the many tales in my illustrious history?" the orb asked, before noticing the look of pure horror on the conquerors face "No? ah well, I'll give you the basic information then. As the orb spoke several red screens appeared all around Zandars head. "This is what you meant by simple?" Zandar said exasperated. the orb replied back "Why yes, this amount of information is trivial compared to what I can do".

Zandar shook his head "How about we start with your name. the orb sounded shocked "Name?". Zandar sighed "Yes, I need something to call you besides beach ball". The orb seemingly regained it's composure "Names are trivial, but if you wish to give me one I'll let you decide". "You'd think that something as advanced as you would come with one" the conqueror said exasperated "Fine, from now on you'll be called Peterhausen".

The orb snickered "THAT is what you decided on?". Zandar chucked his empty water bottle at the now dubbed Peterhausen, who dodged it "It is and you'll be happy about it".

"As you wish master" Peterhausen said "Now, let's move on to my functions".

"First, what I can and cannot do is based on compatibility" Peter emphasized " I can only work to my utmost potential with someone with high compatibility, and the closest I've ever come with a human is my late master at 95%".

Zandar interjected "So what's our compatibility" he asked. Peterhausen replied "I won't know for certain until we try to reach max level in battle, but I'd put you at around 70% based on our interactions". Zandar snickered "So basically, in my hands your basically a fire cracker". The room heated several degrees suddenly and Peterhausen spoke back very angrily "I am not a 'fire cracker' in anyone's hands" the room cooled down slightly "you should be thankful that you have an unusually high compatibility".

"But didn't you say the best master you had was at 95%?" Zandar shot back. Peter sighed " Most humans are lucky to even get 5%. I may not reach my full potential, but it should be more than enough to raze any ground your enemies stand upon".

Zandar laughed "so you do more than just produce an endless supply of fire dust right?". Peter pulled up a singular diagram " While that is my basic function, I can do alot more" several of the sentences on the diagram were highlighted " I can act a supporter in terms of battle field analysis, as well as produce a heat shield and use my semblance among other things".

"So how does a dust orb have a semblance" Zandar questioned. "that, young master, is a story for another time" Peter replied "Just know that at one time, I was a living being too".

The sound of shoes scuffling came from outside the cracked training room door. "Do you think anyone heard you? The headmistress asked for me to keep you a secret" Zandar asked as Peterhausen floated down and went into a small rucksack. "No, it seems the sound was made by a first year girl." Peterhausen reported "She seemed to have an elevated heart rate along with a slightly increased body temperature, it looks like my new master's a ladies man"

"Pssh, nah" Zandar said while putting on his shirt and grabbing the ruck "No girl has so much as talked to me beside my teammates since I came here".

"That might be due to an external force" Peter said analytically "Is there anyone who might wish that you not enter a relationship?".

The image of a yellow dragon popped into the conquerors head causing him to shudder "I can think of one or two people" he said.

"It's no matter" Peterhausen replied "I'm sure everything will work out, especially with a little help from me heh heh heh"

Zandar cringed a little, then checked his watch "Sweet! If i hurry back I can grab a 15 minute nap and still have 30 minutes to get ready for class!"

* * *

' _Run and don't look back, the others are counting on you'_ The girl thought as she sprinted towards the secret meeting room ' _I'm about to make a fortune'_. The girl rounded a corner and went into one of the unused classrooms.

On the inside was a group of girls dressed in all black robes that covered their faces. three of them sat at the teachers desk, acting as council members for the group gathered. One of the council members stood up and pointed a finger at the girl "Newcomer! What have you brought us?"

The girl smirked as she pulled out her scroll and pulled up a bunch of pictures of team ZENC's leader.

the council woman seemed to smile "Good work, you'll be properly reimbursed".

At that moment the room heated up a couple of degrees. In the open door way was a evilly smiling Yang "Mind telling me what you have there?" she asked threateningly.

The first year turned around to run and noticed the others had seemingly disappeared. She whimpered as she felt the brawlers hand grip her neck from behind.

* * *

"Next time you could invite us to train with you" Charlotte whined to Zandar at breakfast. He only chuckled as he saw Elisa's death glare from behind Charlotte's head. "Your not the only one who wants to get stronger you know" she continued. Zandar played with his food a little bit "I know, but heroes always train alone don't they?". Nick sighed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes "You're not a hero yet dude, right now you're our team leader". Zandar looked down disappointed "Not yet I'm not".

Before they could continue a voice interjected "Could you all keep it down? some people are trying to eat".

Zandar whirled around to find the speaker to be none other than the arrogant pirate, surrounded by his team "Last I checked you didn't need your ears to eat" the conqueror shot back.

"Why I oughta-" Jones said standing up and drawing his cutlass, but Zandar cut him off "check who's watching?".

The pirate looked around frantically, before noticing the orange haired disciplinarian leaned up against one of the walls. The pirate smirked however "Yeah, like a blind guy can see us fight"

The 'blind guy' shouted from the other end "If you keep that up I'll be forced to give you detention!" he yelled.

Jones was momentarily surprised, but then sheathed his weapon "Whatever, I can always beat you up in combat class"

"whatever you say boot eater" Zandar said before turning back to his own team "What's his problem?"

Nick muttered "Probably because HE doesn't have his own fan club" earning a few snickers from Charlotte and Elisa.

"Speaking of combat class, make sure to win your fights guys"

* * *

"Annnd I spoke to soon" Zandar said nervously as Yang cracked her knuckles "Do I really have to fight you?"

"Whatever is the problem my dear nephew?" Yang said "I just thought that sparring would give the other students the 'spark' they need to focus more on their classes".

A saviors voice came from over the intercom "I would like to take this moment to remind all teachers that fighting with students is strictly prohibited". Yang looked up at the intercom curiously before Nora's voice carried down the hall "Oh come on, I only broke his legs a little!".

Zandar shrugged his shoulders "I guess that means our little duel is off then". He sheathed his gauntlets and began walking towards the stands "Not so fast mister" Yang said threateningly "Since you seem so eager to leave, let's make this fight a bit more interesting". The brawler picked up the microphone would Paul Braun, Drake Ferro, and Elisa Pitch please step down to the combat floor?". The selected students grumbled a bit before making their way down. "Now today's battles will b and, as such, are worth twice the normal amount of points" A couple of students in the stands began panicking, but the ones about to fight were relatively calm.

"Will the combatants draw their weapons please" she announced. Drake held his massive pipe wrench in one hand and his giant gear sheild in the other and adopted a defensive pose. His teammate Paul took up position behind him and readied his axe.

On the other side of the field Zandar had already activated his gauntlets, and the heat was slowly rising. He looked ready to sprint forward at a moments notice. Elisa had already taken aim with wormwood at the other team and stood poised to pull the trigger.

The buzzer sounded.

 **[Song begins: Irresistible - Fall out Boy]**

Elisa pulled the trigger.

The dart whizzed though the air as it made it's way towards Drakes head. A launched axe head split it in two however and curved it's way towards Zandar. The conqueror leaned back and grabbed the blade out of the air.

"Why am I getting a sense of Deja vu?" He asked as the axe head pulled him back toward it's master. Elisa fired several more shots, trying to get into the gaps in Drakes defenses. The boy seemed to predict where the shots were placed and moved his shield to catch them. Drake swung his wrench into the ground, dragging it through it and swinging it back over his head, launching a large chunk of rock at Elisa. Elisa smirked as she flipped wormwood around and stopped it midair. Another twitch of her staff sent it flying, almost hitting Zandars head as he was dragged around the arena by the axe head.

The conqueror cursed loudly as he felt the wind off the projectile ruffle his hair before he let go of the blade. He skidded across the floor and impacted one of the walls leaving a Zandar shaped impression in it. "Ouch" he groaned pulling himself out and dusting off his shirt. Elisa called out to him while fending off multiple rocks " Could you please do something useful?". Zandar only snickered "I thought you'd never ask" he said cracking his knuckles.

Drake and Paul stood in their earlier formation. Their auras were still a very healthy green while Zandars was near the yellow and Elisa had a small amount gone.

Zandar ran over towards Elisa, dodging Paul's axe head as it flew near his head, and slid in front of her. "Execute Trebuchet" he said before running in the opposite direction of his targets "Fine" Elisa said as she turned the dust crystal on wormwood towards her leader.

 **[Song change: Monstaz - Popcorn Funk]**

Drake and Paul looked at each other, confused for a second, then shrugged and doubled their assault towards Elisa. The witch nimbly dodged the projectiles and shot a couple of darts back forcing them to hide behind Drakes shield.

"Now!" yelled Zandar as he reached the opposite wall. his eyes glowed green and his rail guns began to whir. Elisa Grinned as her dust crystal glowed. She swung wormwood over her head and Zandar Was launched into the air.

Before being launched strait down.

Right on top of Paul.

The bear faunus couldn't even react in time as the Zandar brought his flaming gauntlets directly on top of his head while simultaneously discharging his rail gun.

His Aura dropped immediately down to red and a safety glyph brought his unconscious form to a safe area, while extinguishing the fires on his clothes.

"How did you like that you sonuva-" Zandar started but had to duck as Drakes pipe wrench flew towards his head. "Too early to celebrate huh?" He said, noting that his aura was teetering very close to the red. His rail guns began warming up again as he dodged the surprisingly fast swings from his opponent. "Game over" He said as he discharged both gauntlets point blank into Drakes Stomach.

"That's what you think" Drake said as a golden glow disappeared from his body. He redoubled his assault, even managing to get a few nicks in knocking Zandars aura ever closer. It seemed obvious who would emerge the victor, until the ground around Drake's feet shifted and rose up, locking his entire body excluding his head into a stone prison.

The boy struggled violently, but was cut off when a large chunk of rock smacked into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

 **[End Song]**

Their victory was short lived as a voice crackled over the intercom "Will Team ZENC please report to the Headmistresses office".

Nick scowled "What did you do this time?" he called out to the wheezing conqueror.

"I shall not be blamed for everything that happens!" he called back.

Somewhere on campus a student tripped before muttering "Zandar's fault"

* * *

"I bet you're wondering why you're here" Coco asked as she sat relaxed in her chair.

"Among other things, yes" Zandar replied.

"First, were any of you involved in the destruction of classroom 2C?" She asked pulling up some picture of what might've been a classroom if it hadn't been completely charred.

Charlotte vigorously shook her head while Nick and Elisa just shook their heads.

"I see. Since we have no one to blame for the incident we're going to force the blame onto you Mr. Spark" She said coolly.

"That's false accusations" Zandar shouted indignant.

"Mr. Spark, you are the one most likely to cause this". Zandar backed down quickly "True". ' _I agree, you are a trouble maker young master'_ Peterhausen said into Zandars mind "Shut it you overgrown bowling ball" He whispered towards his pack. "What was that Mr. Spark?" Coco asked. "Nothing! Please continue" he replied hastily

The headmistress spun around in her chair and brought up a hologram in front of the students. "Now on to our next order of business. I'm sure you all have heard of Grimm Beacons?" she asked. Elisa was the only one who nodded however and Coco sighed "Fine, they're a recent advance in technology that allows us to attract grimm to it's location, making our airstrikes 20 times more effective" As she spoke an image was projected into the air depicting a cross shaped object with a red light in the middle. "It has come to our attention that some companies have been manufacturing them using unorthodox methods" Coco turned towards Zandar "That's where your team comes in, we'd like you to go to Atherion Industries main plant here in Vale and go on a tour to inspect it".

Nick responded first "Will our food be paid for?". Coco smiled "Of course". Nick grinned "I'm in"

Charlotte turned to Elisa "ooo do you think we could pick out new outfits too?". Coco coughed softly gaining her attention "As headmistress I cannot approve of such frivolous spending" Both girls looked like they'd been rejected "However, as Vale's leading expert in fashion I look forward to the results". Both girls Squeed and began talking about what they would buy.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice" Zandar said halfheartedly. "Nope" Coco replied "This shouldn't last more than a day so my only recommendation is that you rest up tonight, you'll leave at 7 in the morning".

Zandar almost wept with relief, until Peter's voice rang throughout his head ' _Not you young master, we have training to do'_ Those tears of relief quickly turned to tears of sorrow.

"You're dismissed" Coco said before spinning her chair so that it faced out the window. Zandar grabbed his excited team and walked to the door. As he was about to walk out a tanned hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Be careful tomorrow, Atherion is not a company you want to piss off" Fox said as he released his grip.

"Gotcha" Zandar said as he ran to his excited teammates.

As the door closed Fox turned towards his old partner "You realize this mission is way too dangerous for them right?". Coco spun back around to face them "You would know better than anyone else what they do to people, but right now this is our best option".

"Just remember what Yang will do if she finds out so much of a hair has been touched on her nephews head because of a mission you sent him on" Fox warned.

"Trust me I know" Coco replied pulling up the image of the charred classroom "I just wish there was another way"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **FINISHED! you would not believe the effort that went into that fight scene. It's the hardest thing in the world to write something without giving one side the absolute advantage.**

 **Team ZENC gets their first mission! Will it go well, or badly? You'll have to tune in next time to find out :P**

 **Anyways, A favorite, follow, or review would be nice if you liked this.**


	10. Chapter 6: Party til you Drop

**Chapter 6: Party til you drop**

* * *

What was supposed to be a civil flight in the bullhead to Vale had quickly turned into more of a massacre of the food king. Bits of carrots littered the floor, splatters of potato soup covered the walls, and don't even ask how the cheese got on the ceiling.

"Nick, stop destroying the hors doeuvres" Zandar turned to Elisa and Charlotte "For the last time, I don't care if channel is your favorite brand" He grasped his head and sighed in defeat. "Our first mission and their screwing around, I can't believe it" he muttered dejectedly.

"Aww Cheer up fearless leader" Elisa said picking up his chin "you're cute when you're confident, less when you're not" she sashayed away leaving a stunned conqueror behind her.

"umm, yeah, gotcha, right on, just let me..." Zandar muttered before patting his jeans pockets. Anger quickly enveloped his face "Give me back my wallet you damn witch!" he said chasing around the grinning girl around the bull head. One must be careful when you have Elisa Pitch on your team

Nick paused for a second and gazed at the commotion commenting "Why can't they just be civil" before returning to demolishing the chefs hard work.

* * *

"Will all passengers please disembark" The pilot's voice came over the intercom "and whoever stole my gold wristwatch I will find you and I will take it back". ELisa barely managed to stifle her giggles as she exited with the rest of team ZENC.

Professor Belladonna was waiting for them immediately outside the bullhead "You are to engage in a covert operation today" she spoke softly as her amber eyes drifted over the students, pausing when they reached to food covered Nick. "Something I think would be hard to do 'dressed' the way you are".

Zandar elbowed the scientist in the side and ignored his yelp as he waited for their teacher to finish.

"As such, The headmistress has a list of stores for you all to find something decent to wear for tonight's party". Zandar cut in just as she finished "Party? I thought we were infiltrating Aether corp's headquarters". If Blake felt any annoyance at the interjection she didn't show it, minus a little twitch of her bow, she continued when she assumed the conqueror was done "It's much easier to infiltrate a place you've been invited into".

This time Charlotte spoke up "But we weren't invited". Blake smirked "Officially, you would be correct" Charlotte looked a little smug "But unofficially, you all are the guests of honor" annd Charlotte deflated a little. Nick spoke up "Isn't it dangerous to have our names publicly known?" he inquired.

Blake's smirk turned into a grin "I have no idea what you mean mister sharkscum"

Nick's face went pale and Zandar did his best to suppress his giggles. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you mister Yakgunk" Zandar immediately paled too "Please, no, anything else"

"I'm afraid once the names are in there's no changing them" Blake replied as she turned and began walking off the landing platform "Enough messing around, let's get you boys looking presentable shall we?"

* * *

A short walk and several thousand lien later the two male members of Team ZENC stood in front of the most expensive clothing store in Vale sporting all new suits with bowties, red for Zandar and lime green for nick.

"First chance I get, I'm out of this neck trap" Zandar said nervously readjusting the bowtie. "I don't think it's that bad" Nick said trying to look cool to some of the passing girls.

"Do you think you two could give us your opinion on our dresses?" a feminine voice came from behind them in the changing rooms.

"Not really I think we're goo- ack!" Zandar said as he grabbed the bump that appeared on his head.

"That was your cue to say something nice" Elisa Growled as she turned her demon glare towards Nick "Have anything you want to say Mr. engineer?"

Nick looked over his shoulder, trying to pinpoint an escape route, but noticed that the doors were already blocked by a girl in a purple dress. He turned around and yelped in surprise when Elisa was immediately in front of him dragging the unconscious Zandar behind her.

"I think you look wonderful" he said innocently scratching his face while trying to keep the shaking out of his voice.

Elisa's face instantly brightened "Aww, you're too kind" she beamed as she dropped Zandar, his head making a solid thunk as it hit the floor. "C'mon, every girl needs an escort to a ball" she said cheerfully as she looped her arm through his and began dragging him towards the door, taking extra care to 'accidentally' step on Zandar's unconscious form.

"Rest in peace Brother" Nick silently muttered as he passed his leader, noticing that Charlotte was attempting to wake him up. "Ooo is that a crepe store?" Elisa exclaimed happily "you should totally buy me a crepe" she said making puppy dog eyes at nick, although it was hard to ignore the murderous intent behind them. "My wallet shall join you soon" Nick muttered again, mentally crossing new invention ideas off in his head.

* * *

"What'd I say wrong?" Zandar said to Charlotte rubbing his newly acquired head wounds. Their arms were interlinked as they walked down Vale's streets. Zandar mentally chuckeled as he watched Nick get dragged off to more and more stores and Nicks wallet get lighter and lighter.

"Didn't your mom teach you that you're always supposed to compliment a girl when she gets dressed up?" Charlotte asked incredulous. Zandar rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and chuckled "My mom said to always compliment a girls weapon first".

An old memory of him trying to apologize to his mother after calling Crescent rose a heap of Junk flashed into his mind.

"You must've had a weird mom..." Charlotte continued awkwardly. Zandar laughed "Yeah, But what can beat Super Mom, slayer of monsters and baker of cookies!" He said striking a mock pose.

"You're really weird you know?" Charlotte said slightly laughing. Zandar unhooked his arm from hers and bowed extravagantly "At your service my lady"

"See that's what I'm talking about" she said as she looped her arm back in his. They both turned the corner and were caught in the glow of a massive building. The entire structure was white and at least 50 stories tall. Multicolored spotlights shined on every surface possible and reflected off of it creating a myriad of rainbows on the surrounding streets. Many passerby's were caught in awe as they gazed on the magnificent structure.

"So that's Aether's HQ" Zandar muttered in disbelief

Many important looking individuals were walking up to the iron wrought gates, each was being escorted inside by a personal bodyguard.

"Seeing all this security kinda makes you glad you have a invitation right?" Zandar continued jokingly

"umm...yeah" Charlotte muttered as she walked alongside the conqueror.

There was a slight line before the gates so the girls decided that holding hands was too awkward. Both of the boys were thanking their lucky stars.

"How am I ever going to afford food?" Nick whispered dejectedly. Elisa came up and pat him on the back "Stop crying about you big baby, we're about to be at a party with free food anyway". The look on Nick's face dropped even further "Then why'd you get all those snacks?". Elisa stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. "Hey!" Nick said as he went to grab her shoulder.

He was stopped when Zandars foot came grinding down on his. "What was that for?" he cried. "You're making a scene" Zandar hissed gesturing to the bald guard at the front of the line who was eyeing them suspiciously. "ok, ok, geez" Nick hissed back.

The group was mostly silent as they approached the bald guard until they arrived right in his face.

"Name?" he asked loudly. It was amazing someone so rude had been hired for this kind of job.

"Yakgunk" Zandar forced out with the best fake smile he could "And?" the bodyguard asked again "His date" Charlotte replied.

"Everything seems to check out" The bodyguard said through a wad of gum "You look underage so don't go drinking the adult juice ya hear?"

"yes...sir" Zandar said as he continued with Charlotte past the bodyguard.

Their escort would've been unremarkable, except for the fact that she had orange hair and was constantly muttering something about pancakes. That's probably unimportant though.

* * *

As the Z and C of team ZENC entered the dance hall both were astonished. Dainty oak tables dotted the shining marble floor leading to the dance floor. two elegant spiral staircases swept behind it to a balcony that overlooked the entire room. a couple of waiters dashed back and forth bringing appetizers to the chatting guests, but the main course was a self serve buffet tucked into the corner.

"Don't let Nick see that" Zandar whispered to his 'date' causing her to start giggling. They waited at the entrance drinking punch (NON-alcoholic) and chatting before they did a boy about their age sauntered up to them.

"Hi my names Drake" he said confidently. The hair gel on his slicked back blond mop shined in the ballroom lights and the smell it gave off was sickeningly sweet "Umm, the names Yakgunk" Zandar replied a bit sheepishly.

The boys ferret like face scrunched up and his nose seemed to raise an inch higher if that was possible "That's a funny name, I've never heard of THAT family name before"

"It's from mistral" Charlotte blurted out before recomposing herself "It's a... muffin making company"

"So you're a muffin man" Drake said obnoxiously.

"A muffin man?" Zandar asked to both of them.

"A muffin man" Charlotte said as she dug her elbow into Zandars side

"Oh that's right! the muffin man" he exclaimed trying to cover his mistake up.

"Who lives on Jersey Lane" Charlotte continued to the suspicious Drake

"Hmmm" Drake said appearing to be in deep thought before bursting out in laughter "That's right, there's no way you'd be here if you weren't here for the business meeting my father has planned".

"Err, yeah, that" Zandar replied "I'm really looking forward to it" he continued pretending to be enthusiastic.

"Well, well met sir" Drake said extending his white gloved hand. Zandar eyed it cautiously before taking it and squeezing it lightly "Likewise" he said, the sarcasm practically dripping off his words. If Drake noticed he didn't seem to care because he ended the handshake and swaggered off towards the dance floor.

"Who was that guy?" Nick asked as he and Elisa approached their partners. "Just some weirdo with too much money" Charlotte replied.

Nick's eyes started to drift over towards the corner where the food sat but Zandar zipped around to block his view "Ummm, let's grab a seat before whatever that meetings going on tonight" he said nervously. Nick eyed him suspiciously but shrugged and walked with the rest of his team to one of the many tables.

For some reason every appetizer plate he passed was mysteriously empty.

As Team ZENC sat down the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the balcony.

Standing in it was a tall man with Platinum Blond hair and a hooked nose. Drake stood behind him confidently smirking at how quickly the guests fell silent. The man spoke with a voice that sounded like satin, but had an underlying layer of poison in it.

"I must apologize before we begin" He said, his voice rolling over the tables "You were brought here under the pretense of a business meeting, and while that will still occur, It will happen AFTER tonight's main event".

Zandar got a sneaking suspicion in his gut when the mans green eyes combed through the audience. "It has come to my attention that some rats decided to infiltrate tonight's party". Some of the audience members gasped before glancing around at the people around them.

"I know, I know, shocking" The man continued "But I decided that instead of exterminating these rats, we could have them dance for us". As he finished the dance floor shifted downwards and began to split apart. In its place rose a white arena with five marble columns and a boxing ring-esque border.

"Now, Let's introduce our RATS!" the man said zealously. Zandar heard Nick mutter 'son of a bi-' before the floor underneath them dropped out and they descended into darkness.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the size of this chapter, expect the next one to be a bit longer than usual in exchange. The reason this took so long to get up was because I decided to make myself a buffer of chapters that I can go back and edit and release on a regular schedule.**

 **I know it's no excuse but I hope you understand.**

 **As always, Don't forget to fav and follow if you liked and leave a review with which member of team ZENC you'd like to see fight next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 7: Acension

**Chapter 7: Acension**

* * *

"Ugghhh" Zandar groaned. He tried opening his eyes, but everything was dark and blurry. It felt like someone had taken a railway spike to the side of his head. His vision swam as he attempted to stand up, only remaining upright because of the clammy cobblestone wall next to him.

"Keep it down!" a gruff voice called out from outside the cell.

' _Peter? are you there?_ ' Zandar thought, trying to establish a link.

His answer came a few seconds later, albeit a bit slurred ' _Stay...We...Plan to...5...minutes'_

 _'Damn it, I can't understand him'_ Zandar cursed as he dislodged the fog from his eyes, he gazed around trying to get a scope of where he was.

The room he was in was grey. everything in it was the same dull color. If you weren't paying attention you would miss the iron door implanted into the cobblestone wall on the opposite side of the room. A small slot was closed at eye level and the barest traces of light shone through.

Zandar huffed before he sat down rubbing his wrists where two new bruises had appeared. He leaned his head against the cold wall and began to drift towards unconsciousness. Just as he was about to doze off the door was thrown open with a mighty clang and the platinum haired man from earlier sauntered into the room.

Zandar sat up immediately and got into a boxing stance. He lashed out with a right hook at the man, but before the punch made contact the man swung his cane into the side of Zandars head sending him flying into the wall.

"Impudent boy" The man sneered, then turned to the guard who were stationed outside "Drag him up to the arena, it's time for the fights to begin".

Zandar was hoisted up by his armpits, and dragged through white tiled hallways. Even in his daze, he still scanned the hallway for cells where his friends might be.

He turned his head to the right to peer through a window in the wall, only to be appalled at what he saw. A young faunus girl was cowering in a cage while an ursa tried to poke it's claws in far enough to pierce her small body. Her screams of terror shook his very soul. At that moment Zandar steeled his face and silently swore to end Aether Corp.

Every window he passed showed a similar scene, sometimes with two or more people, and occasionally he would spot a scientist or two jotting down notes and reading measurements on their scrolls.

They neared the end of the hall way, and after a small flight of stairs arrived at the door at the end of the tunnel. The guard on the right thrust open the door bathing Zandar in light. He was on top of the balcony he had originally seen the man on and he was overlooking the arena.

"Place your bets folks! the odds are 5 to 1 that she survives for more than 3 minutes" A voice called out over the intercom Zandar looked over the railing to see what these "businessmen" were betting on.

An auburn haired woman was being lifted into the center of the arena on a circular gray platform. She looked terrified, every motion she made was shaky and erratic. She glanced from side to side the sprinted for the edge of the arena. Zandar was filled with hope as she neared the edge of the ropes.

30 more feet...

20 more feet...

10 more feet...

Just as the woman reached out for the rope a massive ball of spiky bone plates and black gooey flesh blindsided her from the side and crushed her against the wall on the left. The ball sot back into its owners mouth, A frog like grimm know as a Mud Bull hopped out from behind one of the pillars, it's protruding gizzard slapping disgustingly on the ground. Zandar threw up as the woman's head, the only thing left besides a massive bloodstain, rolled towards the grimm. The frog turned its head to the rolling head, ribbited loudly, then crushed it beneath its massive foot.

The crowds cheers drowned out the retching of the conqueror and the guard to his left laughed and kicked him in the side.

"Didn't the boss say this ones semblance was seeing the future or something" The man said kicking him again "I think it might be contagious because I think I just saw what's going to happen to him!".

Zandar chuckled darkly "I don't need to use my semblance to see that you two are in for a world of hurt". As he finished the conqueror hacked a loogie onto the mans shoe.

The guard reared back his fist "Why you little-!" He yelled before he was stopped by the hand of the blond man "It wouldn't be fit for the rat to be broken before he can entertain us" he said cruelly.

Zandar broke out inti a hysterical fit of laughter. "Whats so funny?" The guard asked gruffly.

"It's hehe It's hahe It's just" Zandar pointed at the blond man " I figured out why he needs us to entertain him" He said as he collapse into another fit of giggles. "He needs us to entertain him because his wife cant't" Zandar shouted over the balcony at the top of his lungs. The entire room fell silent and their attention was diverted towards the head of Aether Corps. The man's eyes twitched before he suddenly reached out and picked Zandar up by the edge of his collar.

"Listen here BOY" he said spittle flying out of his lips "Once you're a smear on my wall I will personally rip your friends limb from limb in front of their soon to be dead families."

Zandar's face immediately hardened. "Truss the boy up" The man shouted back to his guards "I'll escort him down to the arena myself" the man dropped the conqueror and walked to a circular platform in the center of the balcony. Zandar was thrown into a stockade and locked in. The platform began sinking into the ground. As it started Zandar looked his would-be killer dead in the eye "Tell me, do you bleed?" He asked. "Fitting last words for an impudent boy" the man commented. Zandar smirked "you will" before his body descended into darkness once again.

* * *

Coco watched the screens on her desk intently, trying to discern their next move. Her viewing was interrupted when the elevator door burst open and flew towards her head. She tilted her head to the side to avoid the door and looked at her assailant. The sun dragon in her finest form stormed into the office. Pure heat radiated off of her and illuminated the room, if Coco didn't know any better she'd have said it was day.

A burning gauntlet clad fist slammed into her desk causing everything on it to go flying, Yang glared into the eyes of her employer "Why, THE HELL, did you send them on that mission!". Coco calmly took a sip of her coffee before addressing her "They were ready" she commented coolly. This seemed to only enrage Yang more as she slammed her fist into the desk again causing spiderweb cracks to form "Ready my a-" "language" "Did you learn nothing from Ozpin's mistakes?" Yang demanded. Her face grew pale and the intimidating aura around her dissipated when she caught sight of the screen.

"Oh my Oum, That's him" she said, also taking in the massive frog grimm eyeing her nephew. "That's it, I'm going to save him" Yang declared as she practically sprinted to the elevator. As it descended she called out "This isn't over Adel".

Coco rubbed her temples, yet another headache to deal with.

* * *

Zandar inwardly laughed _'I immediately regret having those frog leg appetizers'_. As soon as the platform had risen up into the center of the stage the stockade had swung open and released him. He ignored the ramblings of the announcer, instead scanning the arena for his adversary. For a few seconds there was silence, the a Zandar heard a faint whistling to his left.

 **[Song Starts: Rihanna - Towards the sun]**

Zandar flipped back, narrowly dodging the Mud Bull's bludgeoning tongue. The appendage instead crushed the stockade he had been in into splinters. Some of the spectators booed, but the cheers dramatically increased in expectation for a real fight.

Zandar saw a rack of weapons just outside the arena _'that's what the woman had been running to'_ He thought inwardly as he dodged the backlash of the frogs tongue.

The grimm croaked in frustration as it hopped in front of Zandar and blocked his path. The Frog's red eyes glowed as it raised on of it's legs to try to crush the conqueror.

Zandar's eyes flashed green for a millisecond before he rolled, narrowly dodging the frogs limb, but managing to position himself in the frogs blind spot.

The grimm thrashed around and Zandar narrowly dodged the flailing limbs as he made a break for the weapons rack. The frog noticed his ruse quickly and positioned itself before shooting it's tongue out to try to crush the conqueror.

Zandar nimbly jumped and slided to dodge the meaty club as he neared the rack, just as he was about to reach it the frog lashed out again, managing to destroy the rack. Many of the weapons shattered on the spot. The dust in some of the guns bullets exploded knocking Zandar into the arena's left side.

He picked himself off the floor for the second time that day and groaned. He wondered for a second why he was still alive, but a quick survey of his foe showed the left eye of the creature had been engulfed in ice. Zandar thanked Oum before despairing that all the weapons were destroyed.

The grimm continued to frantically scream as it thrashed around. one limb sent a sword in a white sheath skidding over to Zandar. Zandar picked up the weapon and accidentally hit a button on the sheath causing it to expand into a shield with two gold arcs on the front.

"There's know way..." Zandar breathed as he took in the glowing blade and shining arcs on his new found weapon "Dad said these were long lost" he muttered in disbelief. His musing were cut off by the sound of shattering ice. The frog had managed to claw the ice out, along with it's eye. Black blood oozed out of the socket and the grimm turned it's remaining eye with a glare of absolute hatred towards the pest that had caused its pain.

Zandar drew the sword of the ancient blade, his red aura mixing with the white glow that came off the shield. His eyes glowed green once more as the frog launched its tongue with all the force it could muster. Zandar angled his shield causing the fleshy projectile to skid above his head, in that same moment the blade swung, cleaving the ball of flesh off. The tongue kept flying, impacting the pristine marble walls above the buffet table.

The frog let out a primordial scream that shook the room. It hopped strait at the conqueror, hoping to crush him under its massive stomach. Zandar flipped the sword in his hands and, at the last second, plunged it through the grimms hard bone plating like it was butter and pinning it to the ground. The massive frog gave out one last croak before beginning to disappear.

 **[End Song]**

Zandar pulled the sword out of the dead grimm and flicked the black blood off of it. His after battle glow was interrupted by the sounds of guns cocking.

"End him" Came the order from the platinum haired man.

As the words left his mouth two things happened.

One, The Front door burst in and golden flames scorched the guards who had been stationed there and Two, a massive pink explosion tore through the guards on the balcony.

The Dragon and the Asgardian tore through the remaining guards. Zandar could only gaze in awe as the forces of evil were brought to their knees so quickly.

Yang walked over to her nephew, wrapping him up in a warm embrace "good work out there kiddo" she said. She ended the hug and guided him towards the backrooms "Lets go get your friends".

* * *

 **If RWBY wants to get dark then so can I.**

 **I'll update the grimm encyclopedia on my user page to include the new grimm, and I highly encourage googling it to get a good mental image.**

 **On another note, who expected Crocea Mors to show up? I like the idea of a hero finding a legendary sword in a bunch of trash and decided to use it here. Don't worry though, he will still use his normal weapons.**

 **As always, I own nothing except for my own characters.**

 **Follow and Fav if you enjoyed and look forward to more.**


End file.
